The Runeterra Adventures and the Curse of the Shadow Isles
by AimlessZombie
Summary: For years, the untold horrors of the Shadow Isles have threatened Runeterra from afar. Recently, something within the islands has stirred the Black Mist, forcing its horrors across the land. Lucian, with the help of the prodigal explorer Ezreal, must discover the source and stamp it out before all of Runeterra suffers from its dark magic.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **This is the second story in the series. For the first part, look up The Runeterra Adventures and the Champion of Demacia.

**Chapter 1**

Massive waves crashed against the rocky, cove walls, forcing heavy, wooden ships to scrape against their harbor docks, while ragged pirate flags whipped violently as the wind tore at each fiber. Panic is the flavor in the air, but not because of the weather, no, the citizens of Bilgewater were used to the storms. Its buildings, though rough in appearance, were built sturdy and true, while the time worn docks stood firm. The longer one decides to live in the buccaneer capitol of Runeterra, the quicker you realize that you both live and die by the sea and its rules. Something else was afloat, something…evil, but all too familiar. Darkness quickly swallowed the sun as screams were shot into the darkened and turbulent skies. A smothering fog engulfed the outer banks of the city as a haunting figure began to emerge. It was no doubt that she was the harbinger of this storm.

"We are vengeance," a shriek came from within the fog. A silhouette suddenly appeared in the middle of the streets of Bilgewater. Residents fled like the very rats that infested their city.

"It is time," the figure proclaimed as she removed a ghostly spear from her back and took aim at man who was cowering at a dead end junction of cobblestone and brick. Rain hid the tears streaming down his face as realized he was trapped.

"K…K…Kalista, please," the man pleaded.

"None can evade us," she replied as she slowly closed in on her target and raised her spear, poised to attack.

"I'm counting on it," a deep voice came from behind her.

Kalista quickly spun on her heels only to be greeted by a tall, slender man who was shrouded by a black cape. Two pistols hung proudly at his side.

"Gunslinger!" Kalista hissed with her ghostly voice.

"Don't look so grim, Kalista," Lucian replied readying his fingers on the triggers of his pistols. "Surrender now and I'll give you a merciful death."

"We have no mercy!" Kalista yelled as she hurled a spear at the sentinel.

With ease, Lucian dashed out of the way returning a volley of shots as he quickly backed down the corridor.

A scream echoed from the alley as Kalista shot towards the sky before landing among Bilgewater's roofs. Like steam from a boiling pot, Kalista's skin burned from the pistol's blinding shots. Lucian watched as the fog swirled overhead yet again, rejuvenating Kalista and preparing her for battle. Lucian darted down the street, keeping his eyes focused upwards as he fired more volleys from his weapons. Kalista glided effortlessly across the wet, clay shingles keeping pace with her new foe on the cobblestone streets below. A hail of gunfire and spears filled the streets of Bilgewater as the two tried unsuccessfully to best the other. Suddenly, Lucian fired a huge star of energy, sending broken shingles flying in every direction and ending Kalista's path, forcing her to the ground. She rebounded easily and rolled to the ground as if she was floating on air.

As she recovered, Kalista launched a spear full force towards Lucian who didn't have time to change his direction. Barely ducking in time, the spear sliced his left shoulder pinning him against a nearby wall. As he hung against the cold, brick wall, he noticed the stream of blood flowing down his armor and he could hear the cackling of his opponent.

"Bleed, betrayer!" Kalista growled. "It was foolish to attack me alone."

Kalista slowly closed the gap between her and Lucian, reading the spear that would end his life. Lucian tugged with all his might, but the spectral spear was holding him firm. He could see the hate boiling in her eyes and the desire for a fresh kill. His pistol, his trusty weapon laid just out of reach. Try as he might to scrape against the ground, he just couldn't reach. The more he tugged, the more blood that trickled down his arm. Before Kalista readied another attack, a voice echoed through the air.

"He's not alone!" a voice came as a large crescent blast forced Kalista into the sky once again.

"Insect!" Kalista hissed towards Ezreal who had quickly taken his place next to Lucian's side.

Kalista focused her sights on the blonde boy and readied her spear, but before she could rebound, a large, fiery shell caught her in the chest and flung her into the churning waters below.

"End of the line," came Graves' voice laughing in a cloud of cigar smoke. He hurried over next to Ezreal and helped Lucian to his feet. As soon as Kalista disappeared into the ocean below, the spear faded into pure smoke.

"Thanks," Lucian says as he gripped his shoulder. "She's stronger than I remember."

"We weren't going to let you take her on alone," Ezreal replied.

"This is why we have to contain the Mist," Lucian continued before they were caught off guard once again.

Kalista burst from the waves as she chucked the largest spear yet in the heroes' direction.

"You are condemned!" she yelled as she watched the spear with glee. With no time to counter, Lucian, Ezreal, and Graves merely watched as the ghostly weapon closed in on their location. Ezreal raised his hands only to watch the spear explode in mid-air. Lucian smirked as a bubble of light now surrounded each of them.

"Why?!" Kalista yelled as she watched her attack fail. Before she could prepare another spear, Kalista was interrupted by an echoing, girlish yell.

Within seconds, Kalista was swallowed by a beam of burning light. She shrieked as she was ripped from her feet and her pale, ghostly skin was completely singed. With a loud thud she skidded across the cobblestone street before coming to an abrupt stop just before returning to the dark ocean below.

"Lux!" Ezreal exclaimed as the radiant, blonde mage landed beside the group.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lux said apologizing profusely. "I didn't exactly know where Bilgewater was located."

"Better late than never," Ezreal laughed as he embraced Lux with a hug.

As the three greeted each other, Ezreal noticed that Lucian was no longer among them. Looking around for his friend, Ezreal noticed Lucian walking towards Kalista's now unmoving body. Unsure of her actual demise, Ezreal called out.

"Lucian! Wait! What are you doing?"

Lucian ignored the call, and instead walked until he was hovering over the banshee's body. He glanced down at his opponent with a snarl noticing that she was barely clinging to life. Lucian chuckled under his breath and reached for one of his pistols.

Pointing it towards Kalista's head he said, "This is mercy!"

A single shot rang through the group's ears as Kalista fell still. They watched as her body slowly disintegrated and fluttered in the breeze returning to the very fog that delivered her. As if someone had flipped a switch, the ocean calmed, the sky brightened, and the fog dissipated.

"Well that was…odd," Ezreal said walking up behind Lucian. "So, I guess she brought the storm and that weird fog, huh?"

"Not exactly," Lucian replied as he holstered his trusty weapons. "Kalista used it as a vessel, but that fog is actually referred to as the Black Mist."

Lucian could see the confusion on Ezreal's face so he continued, "The Black Mist is a cancer on this world. It originated from the Shadow Isles and brings with it nothing but death and despair. Kalista and her ilk are a blight on this world and it is up to me and the Sentinels to vanquish them."

Lucian could see that Ezreal was having a hard time internalizing all this information. He was scratching his head and Lucian noticed the gauntlet on his arm.

"This is why I need your help," Lucian continued. "Recently, the Sentinels and I have been losing our war with the Shadow Isles, allowing these monstrosities into the world. Something has been feeding their power and I believe it rests within the very isles themselves."

"Well then let's go!" Ezreal said fearlessly. "If we can take on Noxus, then a group of islands shouldn't be hard."

Lucian's stare hardened and his face didn't crack, "Be careful boy wonder. These islands swallow their foes. The first problem we have is that I don't know my way around the islands very well at all. Not many people have ventured there and returned alive."

Before Ezreal could speak again, a voice interrupted them, "I can help with that."

Lucian and Ezreal turned to Graves who had wondered over to their position.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but an old partner of mine has been there…"

"And returned in one piece?" Lucian quipped.

"Yeah," Graves replied furrowing his brow at the skeptical Lucian.

"I highly doubt that," Lucian replied.

"We can ask him ourselves," Graves said hardening his tone, "Unless you don't want the help."

Lucian, who was now preoccupied with fashioning a makeshift bandage around his shoulder, replied, "Fine. Where is this friendof yours?"

Graves scratched the back of his head as a few ashes fell from his spent cigar, "Well, I wouldn't consider him a _friend _rather more of an acquaintance now. He should be at his favorite tavern here in Bilgewater."

"How convenient," Lucian replied as Graves turned and made his way down the street with his friends in tow.

Though the rain had stopped, the sun was setting ushering in the night and allowing the old, metal streetlamps to shine. The citizens of Bilgewater had returned to their daily routines and were busy bustling under the moonlight. A group of men could be seen loading crates of supplies onto a nearby pirate ship as the captain yelled orders from the deck. A mix of low tide, smoke, and some other unidentifiable stench blew with the ocean breeze forcing Lux to bristle her nose.

"Is this place far?" Lux asked as she clinched her nose. Her wand was held tight at her side as if she was expecting a monster to grab her at any second.

"I'm not exactly sure," Graves said as they rounded another corner. "I've only been there once before."

"You're not sure?!" Lux yelled as she swore she saw some sort of tentacle slither into a nearby drain. "This place is creepy, so please try to remember."

Just as the words left Lux's lips, the group rounded a corner only to come face to face with a large, hanging sign. The wood on its face had been worn by the salty ocean breeze and the chains squeaked with the blowing wind. Lux looked up cautiously at the bolts that were halfway bent away from the old brick wall. In faded, green letters the name _The Salty Seadog_ could barely be made out. Some sort of wolfish head with an eyepatch sat above two crossbones under the name.

"Yep, this is it," Graves announced to the group as the seagulls cawed overhead. Everyone looked nervously up towards the sign and back down to the heavy, wooden door.

"Alright then, let's go. We don't have much time to…" Lucian said as he grabbed the door handle. Before he could enter, Graves aggressively pushed the door back into place.

"Listen, there is something you need to know about this guy," Graves said. "He has many loan sharks after him and he's very flighty. If we show up in a group he's likely to run."

"Okay so what's the plan?" Ezreal asked cheerfully.

Graves scratched his chin before continuing, "Me and Ezreal will go inside and try to find him while Lux and trigger happy here will wait outside and cover the exit."

Lucian frowned at the obvious dig towards him, but didn't say a word. Ezreal and Lux nodded in agreement as they continued to follow the plan.

Graves turned to Lux and Lucian and continued, "If he gets past Ezreal and I you two need to catch him any way you can. Just don't kill him, obviously."

"How can you guarantee this guy is even going to help us?" Lucian finally asked. "Besides if you know him won't he just talk to you?"

Graves' neck let out a loud cracking noise as he twisted his head side to side and rolled his shoulders before saying, "We have a complicated relationship. I used to hunt him down for the sharks that were after him. Let's worry about catching him first. Let's go, Ezreal."

Lucian's eyes grew wide as he watched Graves and Ezreal disappear behind the tavern door. He stood back and readied his hands near his trusty pistols as he let out a deep sigh.

As soon as they entered the tavern, Graves and Ezreal were greeted with loud accordion music that was being played from a rather exuberant man with a large hat in one of the far corners of the tavern. It was obvious that The Salty Seadog was old, as memoirs from sunken ships and photos of famous pirates adorned the walls while many of the planks of wood that made up the walls were cut, damaged, or warped. Ezreal couldn't help but feel like the tavern was even older than Bilgewater itself, if that was even possible.

As they made their way across the beer soaked floor, Ezreal quickly realized that they were catching glances from the patrons. Though Ezreal stuck out more than Graves, it was obvious that they didn't belong. Ezreal merely followed behind Graves as he walked up to the old bar that ran across the right side of the tavern. As they approached, Ezreal noticed that the bar had been constructed out of various ship parts and had been made to look like the vessels he had seen in the nearby harbors. Colorful flags hung behind the bar along with a massive, mounted shark that Ezreal could only imagine once swam out in the lagoon. Within a few seconds, a rugged and burly man approached them from behind the bar.

"What'll you have?" the man gurgled with a gruff voice. His breath reeked of alcohol and his mouth was minus a few teeth. As he placed his arms on the bar, Ezreal could see the roadmap of tattoos that stretched from his knuckles to his shoulders and a pistol hung at his side.

"Not drinking. I just need to find a man and I was wondering if you could tell me if he was here," Graves replied.

"Name?" the old man muttered.

"He goes by Twisted Fate," Graves replied quickly. "Is he here?"

The old man's eyes widened as he stepped back from the bar, "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. My old mind gets a little fuzzy and needs a…jumpstart every once in a while. If you know what I mean."

Graves sighed and reached into his pocket before slamming a gold coin onto the rickety bar.

"Seems like my memory is getting a little clearer, but I still can't quite remember," the old man continued, now with a smirk on his face.

Graves again reached into his pocket and slammed another gold coin on top of the previous one. He locked eyes with the old man with a stone cold gaze.

"Hmm I can almost remember, but I'm not sure…"

With lightning speed, Graves had removed his prized shotgun from his back and had now pressed it against the old man's face. Shocked that he didn't have time to react, the old man stood still with fear.

"I'm done with your games, old man," Graves said calmly, but sternly. "Is he here, or not?"

"Yeah…Yeah…He's in the back room," the man stammered as he backed against the wall. Though frozen in place, Ezreal looked around the room only to be shocked by the lack of panic this caused in the tavern's patrons. This display was obviously nothing out of the ordinary as men all around them carried on with their drinks and music. It didn't seem to instill fear in these people as it did in Ezreal.

"Thanks," Graves said as he replaced his shotgun and shoved the two gold coins off the counter and towards the man. "Keep the money. For your…troubles."

Graves quickly walked away, but before following, Ezreal shot a glance at the old man who was frantically picking up the coins.

As they made their way to the back of the tavern, Graves and Ezreal eventually ended up in front of a doorway that was covered by a velvet curtain. They could hear the sounds of chatter and momentary bouts of both cheering and jeering. Graves peaked through the curtain only to see several men and women gathered around a circular, wooden table and watching some sort of game.

"Alright," Graves whispered to Ezreal as he slowly let the curtain back into place, "You are going to have to go in first."

"Me?!" Ezreal exclaimed with a nervous look. "Why?"

"Twisted Fate cannot see me initially. If he does he may flee. I need you to try to reason with him first," Graves explained.

Ezreal gulped and nodded his head. He didn't like going into unknown situations even though those are the ones he tended to find himself in lately.

"Just remember," Graves continued, "Twisted Fate is a very skilled magician who wields some powerful magic. Don't get caught up in his tricks."

Ezreal nodded and eased back the curtain. The number of people crammed in the small room that was lit by a single chandelier was astounding. Ezreal slowly crept through the room with Graves not far behind, trying to make his way to the center. Luckily, everyone was focused towards the middle of the room so their entrance went largely unnoticed. As he neared the table, he saw the man who was the center of attention. A sort of dark, cowboy hat covered most of his face showing only a smirk and his well-trimmed beard while an equally dark cloak flowed down his chair. A deck of average playing cards were laid before him on the table while a variation of yellow, red, and blue cards fluttered around the man as if they had a mind of their own. Ezreal edged closer until he could see their game.

"It's my lucky day!" Twisted Fate exclaimed as he scrapped a large pile of gold coins across the table towards himself at the displeasure of his opponent.

The scruffy looking man pounded the table and quickly removed himself while Twisted Fate counted his winnings.

"Who's next?" he asked gleefully with his rough voice as he twisted a gold coin between his fingers.

Acting quickly, Ezreal sat down in the chair across the table from Twisted Fate and said, "Deal me in!"

As if not expecting to see him, Twisted Fate tipped his hat back and narrowed his eyes as he stared at Ezreal. He laughed under his breath and turned his gaze back to his previous winnings.

"Move along kid before you lose your lunch money."

Angry, Ezreal thrusted his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pile of gold coins. With more force than he anticipated he slammed them on the table, sending a few careening into the center of the table. Graves, realizing the diversion Ezreal was providing, snuck quietly around the crowd and closer to Twisted Fate.

"Ha, I'm not sure if its spunk or stupidity, but you've got something kid," Twisted Fate said as he situated himself in his chair holding a deck of cards, "And I like it!"

Ezreal watched in awe as the magician created a show with the deck of cards. Back and forth the little squares of plastic shot from his hands as if they were as much as a part of Twisted Fate as his very fingers. He stretched his arms wide as far as they would go and the cards followed creating an accordion type wave. Though the normal cards were twisting and turning, the colorful cards never stopped their pattern as they continued to float overhead. Ezreal assumed that Twisted Fate was controlling them with some other magic. After a few seconds, he placed the deck on the table and returned his gaze to Ezreal.

"Name of the game is Blackjack. You ready?"

Ezreal nodded nervously as he stared down the deck of cards. Twisted Fate dealt him two cards face up, the eight of hearts and the two of clubs. Not bad, he thought to himself. It was definitely a good start.

Next, Twisted Fate dealt himself one card face up and one face down. The face up card was the ace of spades. It wasn't your typical ace of spades, however, because where the spade normally sat a black skull took its place. This wasn't good. Though Ezreal didn't know a whole lot about the game of blackjack, he did know that the ace was the most versatile card.

"What'll it be?" Twisted Fate asked Ezreal.

"Hit me!" Ezreal said immediately.

Ezreal watched as Twisted Fate dealt the seven of diamonds and placed it on his pile.

"Seventeen. Looks like trouble!" Twisted Fate exclaimed with a smile. He continued to stare at Ezreal. "Looks like you better stay where it's safe, kid."

Ezreal could feel the sweat on his forehead. Everyone in the room was now watching to see what he would do. Should I hit or stay? Ezreal thought to himself. He knew seventeen wasn't the safest place to be, but it also didn't make Ezreal feel comfortable enough to win. And, to top it off, he wanted to wipe that smirk off Twisted Fate's slimy face.

"Hit me!" he yelled once again.

A surprised look took over Twisted Fate's face as he dealt yet another card. The three of diamonds appeared on Ezreal's pile. Elated, all Ezreal could do was sit back and smile. His gamble had paid off, but for some reason Twisted Fate didn't seem worried. Ezreal was shocked to see him smiling larger than ever.

Twisted Fate flipped over his face down card to reveal the eight of spades. He smiled. Twisted Fate now had two options, either nine or nineteen.

"All or nothin!" Twisted Fate yelled as he raised his hand in the air causing the colorful cards to swirl. At the same time, he placed his opposite hand back on the deck to deal another card.

Just then, Ezreal caught a glimpse of his sleeve. Faster than a flash of light, a card slid down his wrist and fashioned perfectly on top of the deck. If Ezreal would have blinked, he would have missed it. He looked around the group frantically to see if anyone else had caught the trick, but was disappointed to see each and every person focused on the magic show overhead.

"Lady luck is smiling!" Twisted Fate yelled as he dealt his next card. The two of hearts. He had created twenty-one and with it, blackjack. Twisted Fate had won, but he had cheated! "Better luck next time kid."

"But, you cheated!" Ezreal yelled as Twisted Fate collected his winnings. Hearing this, the room erupted in laughter along with the magician himself.

"Don't be a sore loser, boy. You lost fair and square," Twisted Fate said mockingly. "Next!"

"But you did!" Ezreal continued as a nearby man tried to haul him from his seat. "The card, it slid down your sleeve!"

"Move! You lost!" the man said still trying to force Ezreal to his feet.

As he struggled against the man, Twisted Fate leaned in, and with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye, said, "Cheater's just a fancy word for winner."

Ezreal's face contorted to the meanest frown after hearing those words. The man had finally gotten Ezreal to his feet, but before he could turn to knock him away, something else caught his attention.

"The jig is up. You're coming with us!" Graves said as he had removed his shotgun from his back and was holding the barrel against Twisted Fate's head.

"Malcolm Graves," Twisted Fate said with a mocking laugh. "Getting a boy to do your dirty work for you now? That's low, even for you."

"Shut it, Fate," Graves replied as he pushed the barrel even closer against Twisted Fate's head. "Now, get up we're leaving!"

Twisted Fate smiled as he calmly placed both of his hands on the table in front of him.

"Sorry, that's not happening!" Twisted Fate yelled at the same time he grabbed the barrel of Graves' shotgun and forced it to the ceiling.

A loud shot rang from the gun cutting the chain to the chandelier and sending it crashing onto the table below in a pile of glass and flame. Everyone in the room screamed and fled through the velvet curtain in a chaotic flood. Twisted Fate stood from his chair, knocking the card table over in the process, and immediately turned to Graves who had just finished reloading his shotgun.

"Freeze!" Graves yelled as he pointed the gun, yet again at his old friend.

Without a word, Twisted Fate waved his hands commanding the cards above him to swirl around his body. Ezreal watched as a bright red card separated itself from the rest and hit Graves dead center in the chest. The explosive blast it let out startled Ezreal as it flung Graves through the nearby wooden wall with ease.

Ezreal raised his gauntlet towards the magician, but before he could react, the cards swirled around Twisted Fate again flinging yet another card from the shuffle. Without warning, a bright yellow card collided with Ezreal, but instead of propelling him across the room, this one froze him in place. Try as he might, Ezreal couldn't move a single thing on his body other than his eyeballs.

Twisted Fate laughed and kicked the card table in Ezreal's direction. The magic of the yellow card had engulfed Ezreal and left him helpless as all he could do was watch as the table crashed into him and pinned him against the wall. Though he couldn't see the rest of the room, he heard Twisted Fate make his quick escape.

Outside The Salty Sea Dog, a bored Lucian was leaning against a brick wall taking practice shots at nearby seagulls. Each shot found its mark perfectly as the birds let out a final, loud squawk. He sighed as he looked out over the darkened harbor wondering if they would ever be able to reach the Shadow Isles. A loud crash suddenly brought him out of his stupor and he could hear what sounded like a large crowd headed his way.

Lucian pushed off the wall just in time to have the chaotic crowd burst through the door, flooding the previously empty streets of Bilgewater. Men and women, old and young, of all different colors passed him by in a flash. It wasn't until now that Lucian realized he had no idea what this guy looked like, or even if he truly was a guy to begin with. Lucian kept his fingers over his pistols and scanned the crowd for anyone suspicious.

After the entire crowd had cleared, a man in a dark cowboy hat and a long cloak appeared in the doorway. For a split second, they exchanged glances without saying a word. Something in Lucian's gut told him that this was his guy. He drew his pistols and stood his ground.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot!" Lucian threatened.

"Not the first time I've heard that today," Twisted Fate replied. "Sorry, but I have places to be and its far away from here."

Twisted Fate thrusted his arm towards Lucian as multiple, razor sharp, blue cards came flying from within the bar and straight towards him seeking his blood as they flew. Lucian back peddled, firing off glaring shots with impressive speed and nailing each card before it could strike its target. As he rebounded, Lucian noticed that his target was trying to escape.

"Not so fast!" Lucian yelled as he fired a beaming star shot directly in front of Twisted Fate's path.

Twisted Fate turned revealing a red card between two of his fingers, "I told you, I don't have time to hang around."

He launched the card towards The Salty Seadog's heavy sign, blowing away the supports and sending the old sign to the ground creating a solid wall of debris between him and his pursuer. Lucian darted out of the way just in time, but quickly realized there was no way around. Twisted Fate smirked before running off down the old, cobblestone street.

He didn't get far before another pulsing ball of light cut his path short. Without warning, it exploded, blinding him and forcing his arm over his eyes. Twisted Fate stumbled and through blurry eyes could barely make out a figure in front of him standing stanch with a wand at their side.

"You aren't going anywhere," said the girlish voice.

Though he couldn't see, Twisted Fate knew there was a street to his right. He turned and darted down the alley headfast trying to get away from this new threat. He felt his way along the damp, brick walls until he came to one that ended his trek. He had wound up in a dead end alley and knew he was trapped.

"End of the line," Lux called as she caught up to Twisted Fate. "Give up. There is nowhere else to go."

Twisted Fate turned, he was closed in on all sides. His vision had returned just in enough time to see Lucian join Lux near the alley's only exit. Just as before, he wore a scowl across his face and had both pistols focused directly in the center of Twisted Fate's chest.

"Guess you aren't so lucky after all, huh?" Lucian quipped.

Twisted Fate let out a short laugh before allowing both his arms to fall at his side. Within seconds, a variety of multicolored cards appeared at his feet. Faster and faster they swirled around him like a colorful tornado. Lux and Lucian stopped and watched the magician as if they were a captive audience in one of his freak sideshows.

Finally, Twisted Fate tipped his hat and replied, "It ain't luck, it's destiny."

In the blink of an eye, the tornado stopped and he was gone. Stunned, Lux and Lucian ran to the brick wall and felt it up and down for any signs of a secret escape. They both stared at each other, communicating without a word trying to make sure that both of them had just witnessed the same thing. They felt every crack and every brick meticulously trying hard to figure out how the man had vanished into thin air.

High above them on the rooftop, Twisted Fate laughed to himself, again as he leaned against a soot soaked chimney and watched the two run back down the alleyway in a panic.

"Chumps," he said to himself as he straightened his hat back down over his eyes.

"When will they learn that I'm one of a…" Twisted Fate started before he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck.

He immediately reached up and pulled out a small dart with tiny purple feathers attached to the end. As he stared at the dart, his vision became distorted and he suddenly felt woozy. Before he knew it, his legs failed him and he was lying face down on the rain soaked roof. Childish laughter rang through his ears as he quickly succumbed to the dart's toxin and allowed his unconscious mind to take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As his eyes fluttered open, Twisted Fate quickly realized he was staring at a concrete floor. He could hear the rush of the salty tide and the squawking of nearby seagulls. His head was hanging forward freely nodding back and forth as the rest of his body was restrained. He wriggled his arms only to find that they were securely tied in place.

"Anyone get the license plate of that truck that hit me?" Twisted Fate said as he raised his pounding head. As he looked at the rest of his body, he finally realized his situation. He was firmly tied to a chair which was sitting in the middle of an old dusty room. Sunlight streaked through a nearby window as a single lightbulb hung above his head. Every other piece of furniture was covered in thick, white sheets which draped along the floor like puddles.

It wasn't long before a blonde haired, blue eyed girl was staring him straight in the face.

"_Hello_," Twisted Fate said with a smile. "I didn't expect heaven to be so…. dusty."

"Glad you are finally awake," Lux said rolling her eyes. "We were starting to worry that Teemo killed you."

"Teemo? What's a Teemo?" Twisted Fate replied.

"That's me!" a small figure giggled from atop one of the old pieces of furniture.

Twisted Fate turned to see the smiling face of the yordle with his trusty dart gun hanging off his back. His neck began to suddenly twinge after hearing the laugh as Twisted Fate remembered now what had happened.

"You mean that hamster took me down?" Twisted Fate balked.

Teemo giggled again as Lux's stare cut through the magician. From behind Lux, a few familiar faces entered the room and surrounded Twisted Fate. The last to enter was someone he was very familiar with. Twisted Fate's face contorted into a massive grin as he looked at his old friend.

"Malcolm Graves," Twisted Fate said. "You sure have gotten creative. Even got you a fan group doing your work. What bounty are you trying to collect this time?"

"Can the act, Fate," Graves quickly said as he took a chair opposite his old friend. "I need information. Depending on how useful it is will determine if I turn you into the Hand or not."

For a moment, Graves could see pure fear shoot across Twisted Fate's face. The Hand was the biggest crime syndicate in all of Runeterra; known for both their secrecy and brutality. Twisted Fate had amassed a small fortune over the years swindling their members out of their coin through various card games. Though most were won fair and square, the Hand didn't take lightly to losing. For this reason, they always sought Twisted Fate and constantly had a bounty on his head.

However, just as quick as it came, the fear disappeared just to be replaced by another smirk. "You would turn me over to the Hand? What about _your_ debts?"

"I think they would overlook me if I brought them you," Graves retorted.

"Enough of this," another deep voice came, "You two can have your reunion later. Is he useful to us or not?"

An angry Lucian had now come out of the shadows from the corner of the room and was standing directly behind Graves. He was still skeptical of this new, slick talking man and his patience was growing thinner by the minute.

"Calm down quick draw. No need to be mad that I gave you the slip," Twisted Fate quickly replied.

Lucian quickly stepped forward, but Graves put his arm out to stop him.

"I heard that you have been to the Shadow Isles," Graves said.

"Indeed I have," Twisted Fate replied with his same slick whit.

"And you obviously made it out alive."

"Also true."

"We need you to get us there," Graves continued.

Twisted Fate leaned back against the chair that was holding him in place. He cracked his neck from side to side and then stared directly back at Graves.

"What's with you lately, Graves?" Twisted Fate asked much to Graves' surprise.

Graves narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, but didn't say a word.

"You've become so soft," Twisted Fate continued. "First, you help this group fight off Noxus. A fight mind you that you had no business in, and then get honored by the entire city of Demacia."

Graves opened his mouth to speak, but Twisted Fate cut him off, "But I guess they forgave all your debts, so that must have been the goal…right? There's always a hitch."

"So you heard about that, huh?" Graves responded.

"Did I?" Twisted Fate replied with a laugh. "None of our old crew would let me hear the end of it. Ole partner Graves had turned his life around. From heists to hero. I like the ring of that!"

"Heists?" Lux chimed in. She shot a look at Ezreal who had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh yeah, pretty lady," Twisted Fate replied turning to Lux. "I guess he didn't tell you of his past life. All he cared about was himself and what he could gain."

"That's all YOU cared about!" Graves growled coming to his feet. "You turned your back on me! Leaving me for capture! I always had your back!"

Lucian quickly stepped in front of a steaming Graves and came face to face with the magician. "Can you get us to the Shadow Isles? Yes, or no?"

"Sure I can," Twisted Fate snapped. "Only one problem."

"What's that?" Ezreal asked from the side.

"You're going to need a way to get there," Twisted Fate answered, "A ship. And I don't believe the wonder crew here has one of those just laying around."

Ezreal immediately looked to Lucian and then Graves who each shook their head. He then turned back to Twisted Fate who was smiling yet again.

"Do you know where we can get one?" Ezreal asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Twisted Fate replied. "As you know, the Shadow Isles aren't the most welcoming. What do I get for my services? Because though the Hand would love to see me dead, I'm not sure I wouldn't take my chances with them over the Shadow Isles."

"Enough of this!" Lucian yelled as he drew one of his pistols much to the gasps of Lux and Teemo.

"I'll make sure your debt to the Hand is taken care of," Graves quickly replied.

Twisted Fate's eyes grew wide as he jerked his head to look directly at his old friend. For the first time, Twisted Fate didn't have anything to say. He had spent a good portion of his life ripping off the Hand and Graves knew how much his debt was worth. Why was he willing to pay that off?

"D…Deal," Twisted Fate managed to say. "Now get me out of these ropes."

"Hold on!" Teemo yelled. He had hopped down from his perch and was now standing behind Twisted Fate. He pulled a metallic hoop from his pocket and clamped it around Twisted Fate's wrist.

"What did the gerbil put on me now?" Twisted Fate asked craning his neck as he tried to see.

"A homing beacon," Teemo replied obviously not bothered at all by the remark. "No matter where you go we will be able to find you. Heimerdinger always makes the best things!"

Ezreal walked over and cut the ropes and watched as Twisted Fate got to his feet and rubbed his wrists. He fiddled with the flat, thin bracelet that was now firmly in place. He looked around for the first good time at his new company and straightened his hat.

"So, where's your ship?" Lucian asked sternly.

"Don't have one," Twisted Fate replied as he watched Lucian's stare anger even further. "But I know someone who does."

"Let's go get them then!" Lux interjected.

"Well, that's sort of a problem," Twisted Fate continued. "The captain is locked up in The Rock, Bilgewater's oldest prison."

"So, it's a pirate. We are allying with a pirate…," Lucian replied, disappointment obvious in his voice. "The Rock is a dingy hole in the ground where only the worst enemies of Bilgewater are kept."

"Pirate or not, if we help them escape they will be more than happy to take us to our destination," Twisted Fate replied as he gazed at the group.

The group was silent, each obviously pondering this suggestion. No one liked the idea of allying with a pirate. The pirates that sailed the seas of Runeterra were not a friendly bunch. Each would slit the throat of their nearest friend if it meant even a small gain for themselves. After a few minutes, Ezreal finally spoke up.

"I say we do it. We go in and out quickly before anyone at the prison knows what hit them."

Lucian let out a long sigh before replying, "Agreed. We need to get moving."

"So what's the plan then?" Ezreal asked. "I mean it is a prison right? So we can't just walk through the front door and ask for someone to be released."

"Not exactly," Twisted Fate replied with a gleam in his eye, "But just about. I have an idea."

The Rock was a large and imposing building. It rested at the lowest point of the island, nestled on a small spit of land which jutted out of a rough end of the Guardian's Sea. Though it had seen better days, the maximum security prison still stood as a stone trap, reserved for only the most hardened criminals that Bilgewater had to offer. Neither wars nor storms could sink the battered fortress though many had tried. Over the years the sea had slowly crept in, submerging some of its cells, but this only improved the vile conditions according to the wardens who oversaw the facility. An unwelcoming, wooden bridge stretched from the front gate to the cobbled streets of the city.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Lucian asked as he walked down the wooden bridge.

"It's the only one we've got," Graves replied. Both were dressed in full riot gear with Twisted Fate walking in front of them. His hands were bound behind his back.

"Shut it, both of you!" Twisted Fate replied. "You have to act like you know what you are doing. You're doing a routine inmate drop off. That's it."

They both nodded and proceeded down the sea ridden walkway. Each step left an unsettling creak in the air as each rusty nail struggled to hold in place. Each board on the battered walkway appeared ready to give out at a moment's notice. As they approached the gate, they spotted a burly man in a guard's uniform propped back in a chair against the wall. His gut extended nearly out of his uniform and his bushy mustache was nearly the only spot of hair on his head. As they neared the man, a loud sucking sound invaded their ears and the group quickly realized he was asleep.

"_Herrrhem_!" Graves cleared his throat loudly, but the man continued to snooze.

"Excuse me," Lucian tried, annoyance in his voice, but still no response. Lucian's brow furrowed as he reached out to touch the man.

"OW!" the man yelled as he toppled forward in his chair. Startled, Lucian retrieved his hand and the group stepped back Childish giggles filled the air as Teemo stood at the man's side, a patch of hair clasped in his little hand.

"Um, hello. What can I do for you?" the man said as he gathered himself and stood to greet the group.

"Prisoner drop off," Lucian quickly replied.

"Right then. And who are you?" the man replied looking between the three men.

"Officer Harkin," Graves replied, "And this is officer Jones. We are dropping off this criminal for his sentence."

The man looked Graves and Lucian up and down seemingly approving of the riot gear and weapons at their disposal. He then turned his attention to the third.

"Twisted Fate. As I live and breathe!" the man said with a beaming smirk. His face was mere inches away at this point. "They finally caught you huh? Ha!"

"You wish," Twisted Fate mumbled under his breath.

"Guess all that gamblin' and rippin' people off finally caught up to you. Come on in then. I'll get the gate." The man walked over to a nearby control panel and flipped open a small hatch revealing a button. Just before pushing it, he glanced back at the group.

"Wait a minute," both Graves and Lucian froze.

"Who's the yordle?" the man asked motioning down to Teemo who was hiding behind Graves.

Lucian and Twisted Fate shot a nervous glance to Graves who quickly replied with a stone faced stare, "Bodyguard. He's additional security."

The man stared for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and pressing the button to open the gate, "Works for me. The logging officer is straight ahead."

The group let out a collective sigh before proceeding underneath the towering gate. As they moved forward they couldn't help but stare in awe at the mighty prison. Ancient stones made up the walls while rusted bars concealed the evil within. Salty seawater trickled down the walls as if it were ready to flood in at a moment's notice. Cells, four stories high lined the walls on every side, each containing multiple prisoners, some who wanted their presence to be known. Jeers and sneers came from within all directed toward the group, but mainly Twisted Fate.

"Quite the reputation you have," Lucian whispered to Twisted Fate.

"If you only knew," he replied.

As they neared the desk towards the back, Graves turned down to Teemo and whispered, "Remember your mushrooms are our way out."

Teemo nodded and immediately stood still. Within seconds, he had completely disappeared from sight.

As the three approached the giant table at the back, they were greeted by an old and rather annoyed looking man.

"I didn't have any record of a drop off happening today," the man said without looking up from his work.

"Caught him only this morning. High profile, so he needs to stay here a bit," Lucian replied shoving Twisted Fate forward.

The man looked up and adjusted his glasses as if he were seeing things, "Ah! I know you! The warden will be very glad to have you off the streets, Mr. Fate."

Twisted Fate flashed a sarcastic grin before the man continued, "Take him to the back. And clear it up with the Warden before you leave."

The man revealed a giant stamp and slammed it against a few slightly damp pieces of paper. He tore off the top copy and flung it in front of Graves' face before sliding the remaining pages into a nearby open file cabinet.

Graves and Lucian turned and made their way over to another officer who was waiting by a door. Before handing him off, Graves whispered to Twisted Fate, "We will stall as much as possible, but be quick."

The guard quickly patted Twisted Fate down before saying, "Gotta make sure you don't have any cards on you. Don't want you doing any magic tricks."

Twisted Fate chuckled with the guard and within minutes, Twisted Fate had been booked and was thrusted into the yard with the general population. It didn't take long before other inmates started to approach him.

"Look who finally ran out of luck," one inmate yelled.

"You ripped my family off, you cheat!" another jeered.

"Better watch your back, Fate!"

Twisted Fate ignored them all and made his way across the dusty yard to an old, bent over man sitting by himself on a wooden bench. Twisted Fate took his seat next to the man who continued to ignore him.

"I'm looking for someone," Twisted Fate finally said. The man didn't say a word. "A captain."

The man still didn't flinch, but Twisted Fate continued, "Gangplank. Which cell is his?"

After hearing the name, the old man slowly turned showing Twisted Fate his aged and weathered eyes and, after a few moments, let out the loudest laugh Twisted Fate had heard in a long time. Taken aback, Twisted Fate watched as this old man laughed so hard it forced him into multiple coughing fits. At one point Twisted Fate was actually concerned that the old man would simply keel over.

"Gangplank?!" the old man managed to say in between his coughing fits, "You're looking for Gangplank?"

"I am," Twisted Fate said sternly while looking around to see who could hear, still confused as to why his statement was so amusing.

After a few more loud coughs, the old man finally caught his breath and continued, "Gangplank isn't here. He hasn't been here for months, boy!"

"What!?" Twisted Fate said with obvious shock in his voice. "Last I heard he was locked up here and…"

"You think a captain with that much coin would last here very long?" the old man cut in. "He wasn't here hardly a week before he paid the guards off."

"Gangplank," the man said again shaking his head as he struggled to his feet, "Only a fool would think Gangplank would stay here this long."

The old man snorted as he shuffled off back towards the main yard leaving Twisted Fate to sit alone in disbelief. Twisted Fate looked at the dingy ground below his feet. What was he going to do now? He had promised a captain. He could just do what he always does when things get bad and vanish or he could….

"I hear you need a captain," came a gargled and mumbled voice.

Twisted Fate raised his head and looked around until he focused on a nearby, wooden pole. The pole was perfectly situated so that at all points of the day it sat in the hot sun. Looking closer, he noticed there was a man leaning from it with his arms chained behind his back and around the pole. The man was completely drenched in sweat and dirt. At the very top of the pole was a large dagger jutting out like some sort of trophy.

"Are you talking to me?" Twisted Fate said as he stood and neared the pole.

The man shifted and locked eyes with Twisted Fate. Giant scars ran across his hairless head extending down across his forehead. His skin was beat and battered and it was obvious he had been a sailor at one point. The man looked ragged, as if he had been chained to that pole for years, but Twisted Fate could tell he was all but beaten as a sense of revenge burned as deep as the ocean within his bright blue eyes.

"Release me and you will have your ship," the gargled voice came again.

Before Twisted Fate could respond, an officer yelled from across the yard, "Back away, Fate! Right now!"

Twisted Fate looked back towards the chained man who had not broken his gaze.

"Back away! Now!" the guard yelled again as he approached with his rifle drawn.

Twisted Fate raised both arms in the air as he slowly backed away from the pole, keeping his eyes on the man. The guard approached, spun him around and pushed him in the opposite direction before lowering his gun.

"Don't go over there again or I will shoot you," the guard replied sternly.

The guard turned to leave and Twisted Fate lowered his arms. He took another glance at the chained man and narrowed his gaze. In the blink of an eye, a small card slid down his sleeve and into his hand. The card immediately burned a bright red as a smirk grew across Twisted Fate's face. He turned, and with a hard flick of the wrist sent the card careening towards the pole.

_BOOM!_

The card struck its mark splintering the pole and separating its victim from his chains. The pole came crashing down in a heap of splinters and dust and within mere moments four guards had surrounded the area. One grabbed Twisted Fate from behind, trying to force him backwards.

As the dust began to settle, all Twisted Fate could do was stare. Within seconds, two glowing eyes appeared out of the cloud of dust eventually giving way to a shadowy figure. As he walked forward, Twisted Fate could easily see the jagged butcher's knife in his hands.

"Kill until it all sinks," the figure said just before he disappeared into thin air.

"Ahhh!" came the anguished voice of the guard who was holding Twisted Fate. Before he had even a second to process what was happening, Twisted Fate stared in disbelief as the jagged butcher's knife, which was several feet away from him just seconds ago, protruded out of the guard's chest.

In a sinking, ravaged hump, the guard puddled to the floor, saturated in his own blood. As the other guards closed in, Twisted Fate watched as each was dispatched with military precision before either one knew what hit them. The now unchained man disappeared like a phantom after each kill only to reappear seconds later to claim his next foe. Twisted Fate watched in awe as the assassin moved around the yard with ease.

"Stop, right now!" came a voice from a tower high above the yard. The guard had his rifle pointed directly at Twisted Fate and his finger was on the trigger.

With his hands raised and facing the guard, he readied for the shot. But instead of the loud boom of a gun, Twisted Fate heard what sounded like flesh being cleaved from its bone. As he looked up, he saw yet again the jagged butcher's knife jutting from the guard's chest. This time, however, he only saw its hilt and attached to it was a ghostly rope which ran all the way back to the ground, back to its owner…. the assassin.

Like a fisherman reeling in his catch, the man gave the rope a tug only to watch the guard's lifeless body tumble to the ground in a cloud of dust. He immediately looked over only to realize that the man had disappeared again.

"Let's go," a gurgled voice came from behind Twisted Fate. He turned to notice the assassin had unlocked the door out of the yard. Without thinking twice, he followed.

"Sir, we have a code red! I repeat, code red! Pyke has escaped!" came a frantic voice over the Warden's intercom. The Warden locked eyes with Graves and Lucian who immediately got to their feet.

"You don't want to be touching that," Graves said as he readied his shotgun and pointed it at the Warden.

"You two did this," the Warden replied.

"Eh, not exactly," Graves replied. "But we helped."

"Smash it," Lucian said motioning to the intercom with his pistols. "Now!"

The Warden hesitated before grabbing the intercom and slamming it against the ground. He then retook his seat and watched as Graves and Lucian backed out of his office.

As if preplanned, Graves, Lucian, Twisted Fate, and Pyke all met in the central hall at the same time. Immediately, Graves loaded a massive shell into his shotgun and took aim. Fire filled the room as his shotgun let out a shell which blew a massive hole in the front gate. They took one glance at each other and then bolted for the gate as multiple guards were on their heels.

As they neared their exit, Graves felt a quick tug on his leg and within seconds Teemo was sitting on his back.

"Everything in place?" Graves asked. All Teemo did was giggle.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

A purple fog covered the room as the guards entered. Cries of pain could be heard as the guards rolled on the ground, toxin searing their skin and burning their eyes. Pyke mustered a laugh as he took one more glance back into the prison which had held him for so long. He then ducked his head and disappeared through the hole in the front gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Is this it?" Lux asked as she stared at the massive, wooden ship that was docked in front of her.

"Seems to be," Ezreal answered. "It says _Terror_ right here on the side."

The group stared at the vessel resting in the harbor in front of them. The ship had obviously seen its tours on the ocean as hard barnacles gripped is sides and algae had discolored its hull. Its sails were rolled tightly atop their masts and ropes were tied securely against its deck which then rand down to the dock itself. It seemed as if the old ship hadn't been taken out in quite some time but it was apparent it still had a caretaker of some sort.

The group quickly made their way up the wooden ramp which led onto the main deck of the ship. They didn't have long to admire the ship on board before they were greeted by a harrowing shriek coming from somewhere up near the captain's helm.

"You're…you're alive! It can't be!" came a terrified voice. Two sets of footsteps could be heard as the pair made their way across the deck.

"Pyke…look…it wasn't my fault," came the voice again. "You have to believe me."

"No one's innocent," came the familiar gargled voice of the groups apparent new member. "You watched me drown!"

"Pyke! Pyke! NO!" the distressed voice came once more before it was replaced by a swift slashing sound and guttural nonsense.

A loud splash could be heard in the murky waters below as the group made their way onto the upper deck of the ship. They were greeted by the watery assassin who was happily cleaning his blade. Before speaking, he whipped out a scroll, unrolled it, and marked off one of the remaining two names on the list.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that the two of you weren't friends," Twisted Fate joked as he looked overboard to the bloody waters below.

"World don't do fair and equal, but I do," Pyke replied before turning to Ezreal. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Well we had to find it," Ezreal replied. "This isn't the easiest ship to locate. Most people seem to think its haunted."

Pyke's eyes lit up for a second before turning back to man the wheel, "Let down those sails and cut those ropes. We have a date with some islands."

Ezreal smiled and nodded and within a blink of an eye he had teleported atop one of the ships masts and was quickly undoing its sails. Lux followed Ezreal's lead as she quickly floated to the second mast and began the same while Lucian and Graves took time for target practice as they severed the binding ropes with a hail of bullet fire.

As the ship began to drift from the dock and away from Bilgewater, Pyke called to his new crew, "We need eyes in the sky!"

"Looks like you've already been covered," Lucian replied motioning high to the crow's nest.

Everyone looked up only to be greeted by the short and furry stature of Teemo who had gleefully taken his position atop the central mast. In his hand was an outstretched spyglass that he had pointed in the direction of the Shadow Isles. He peered down with a nervous look on his face as he pointed to pitch black clouds over the horizon.

"Looks like a storm," Graves remarked.

"That's no average storm," Lucian replied grimly. "The Mist is returning."

Just then, wind caught the sails of the Terror and pushed it towards the darkened clouds. The vessel surged with amazing speed as if it were a toy, pulled by a ghostly hand across the sea. Pyke let out a laugh as he gripped the wheel and yelled orders for the group to follow.

"Tighten those ropes! Straighten those sails! We have to be prepared or we will be ripped to shreds by the storm!"

Once the group had fulfilled Pyke's orders, Ezreal found Lucian who was staring troubled at the impending darkness.

"So what exactly is the Black Mist? And why is it such a danger?"

Lucian slowly turned his head and furrowed his brow, "It is pure anguish. A force so strong that if allowed to flow unchecked could ruin everything we know and love."

Ezreal's face grew concerned at the serious tone of Lucian's voice.

"The Black Mist was born out of dark magic," Lucian continued. "The Shadow Isles didn't always use to be such a bad place. It used to house a beautiful kingdom."

"However," Lucian continued as he met Ezreal's gaze, "The kingdom's magi began to dabble in magic that they did not understand. A dark and evil magic. Once released, it immediately began to taint and scar the land."

"The Black Mist," Ezreal caught himself saying mindlessly.

"Exactly," Lucian replied. "Though they believed they were in control, they quickly realized the fallacy of their logic. The Mist almost instantly engulfed a noticeable portion of the island, forcing the king to take action. He and his men approached the magi and gave them a choice; seal the magic away and live or allow it to continue and die."

"Four of the magi sided with the king immediately, but the last…their leader, refused. The king and his men stormed the final magi, but the dark magic within him made him too strong. He killed most of the king's men, but the king, with help of the remaining magi were able to banish him from this world and seal the mist within an ancient artifact."

Lucian, who was pacing across the deck, again turned to Ezreal, "He vowed to return and exact vengeance on this world."

"So, how was it released with the corrupted magi banished?" Ezreal asked.

"Years passed, and the artifact was long forgotten. Locked away within deep catacombs under the island it waited," Lucian replied. "Until _he_ found it."

Ezreal watched as Lucian boiled with anger. His hands had formed fists which were angrily hanging at his sides. His pace quickened as he continued to move back and forth about the ship's deck.

"Who?" Ezreal prodded as he hung on every word of this fascinating story.

"He wasn't anyone special…at first," Lucian continued. "A mere member of the order tasked with protecting and cataloging old, magical relics that had long been forgotten in an underground tomb."

"Slowly, his mind slipped into insanity. He began to relish in the pain and anguish of others, tormenting people for his own sick pleasures and ripping their souls from their bodies just to put them back in and repeat the process. A terrible individual who was plagued by the evil energy that permeated throughout the old catacomb. The relic called to him and once he found it, he wanted its power."

Ezreal was hanging on every word of Lucian's story. Though scary he couldn't quit listening.

"But, he couldn't have it. He wasn't strong enough to wield it," Lucian continued. "It engulfed him, turning him into a walking wraith unnatural to this world. But what he did accomplish was releasing the Black Mist back onto the island in full force. Sealing the fate once and for all for the brilliant kingdom and establishing the Shadow Isles that we know today."

Ezreal could almost feel the pain and anger of his friend. It was radiating from his body like heat from the burning sun.

"Thresh," Lucian said as pain literally shook through his body, "The Chain Warden, is responsible for releasing this terror back into the word. He leaves pain and agony in his wake, and he stole the best part of me."

Ezreal watched as Lucian retrieved a locket from underneath his armor to reveal a picture of a woman. His eyes grew wide as he realized exactly what Lucian meant.

"Your wife. He took your wife." Ezreal said somberly.

"He didn't just take her," Lucian said sharply. "He stole her soul. Imprisoning it in his vile lantern and using it to torment me over and over again. I will find this monster and once I do I will put an end to him!"

Ezreal immediately looked to the floor unsure what to say. He felt bad for bringing up such a sensitive subject. He was quickly relieved once Lucian continued.

"But there is something more this time. After the kingdom fell, the Sentinels, my Sentinels, were tasked with containing the evil within the island and shielding the rest of the world. For years we quelled the demons, pushing them back and restricting them to their worthless plot of land in the middle of the ocean. But recently they have been stronger, their ranks heavier. Something has happened within the islands giving fuel to their flames."

"This is why we must go," Lucian said now deadlocked on Ezreal. "The Sentinels are losing ground and cannot hold much longer. If they fail, the world will be exposed to unexplainable horrors. We must discover the source and strike at the heart of whatever is rallying their forces and end it for good."

Lucian turned once again to the darkened skies, now closer than ever, "But I can only hope that we are not too late."

Before Ezreal could respond, Lux's voice came from the captain's quarters of the ship, "You two need to see this."

Once inside, Ezreal and Lucian saw a large scroll of paper spread out across a nearby table. On it was a crude drawing of a set of islands. Standing on the opposite end was Twisted Fate who looked as if he was impatiently waiting.

"Alright, now that everyone is here," he started, "Let me give you a quick layout of the main island."

"Here," Twisted Fate said as he pointed to the western end of the island. "This is the Forlorn Forest. Full of all sorts of creatures and evil beings. The forest is so dense that sunlight can barely reach the surface and it covers a large part of the island. Stay as far away from it as you can."

Twisted Fate looked up to see everyone staring intently at the map and nodding their heads as they followed along.

"Next, Skyspire Ravine. It sits on the northeastern part of the island and is the bane of every ship that's unfortunate enough to come near. We will be avoiding this as well."

"Third," he continued pointing at the center of the island, "The Fallen Kingdom. Whatever is happening on the island is likely coming from here. The area is mostly ruins, but the old castle is surprisingly still intact for the most part."

"And last," he said pointing towards the south.

"Murder Beach," Lucian quickly interrupted.

"Exactly," Twisted Fate replied looking up at Lucian annoyed by the fact that he was cut off.

"The Sentinels hold this beach," Lucian continued, ignoring Twisted Fate's aggravated stares, "It's the last part of the island that we were able to hold after our forces were pushed back. Though it worries me that I have not heard any reports in quite some time."

"Right," Twisted Fate replied quickly regaining control of the conversation. "This is our target. This beach is easily approachable and it is here that Pyke will drop us off."

"So, what's the plan from there?" Ezreal and Graves asked in near unison.

"Get to the kingdom," Twisted Fate replied. "From the beach it shouldn't be too difficult. It will be the easiest route."

Everyone nodded in agreeance as Twisted Fate leaned back from the table. He started to leave before a question from Lucian stopped him.

"How did you get off the island?"

"What?" Twisted Fate replied obviously surprised by the question.

"How did you get off the island?" Lucian repeated. "Very few who have ventured into the heart of that blighted land have returned alive. The few that do meet their demise soon after. How did you do it?"

Twisted Fate stopped and looked to the ground as if he were deeply thinking about the question.

"I'm just that good!" Twisted Fate replied, looking up with a large, toothy smile. Lucian immediately frowned. Twisted Fate was cocky, that's for sure, but something about that statement and the smile seemed forced.

Lucian started to ask another question, but was interrupted by Teemo who was still dutifully manning the crow's nest.

"We've got trouble!" he screamed in his high pitched voice.

The group quickly hurried out to the deck only to be greeted by pitch black skies and…. smoke.

"What is it?" Lux asked motioning to a few large objects in the distance.

"Ships," Pyke answered, "Ravaged ships."

As they neared the source of their worry, they quickly realized they had entered what appeared to be a recently abandoned war zone. Flames rose to the sky engulfing what was left of the wreckage of a fleet of ships. Barrels, crates, sails, and bodies floated aimlessly through the wreckage bumping against the Terror as they passed. The group watched as a large flag sunk below the depths. On its face was an emblem made of a shield with a ring in the center and a sword poking out from behind.

"The Doran Trading Company," Twisted Fate quickly said.

"Are you sure?" Ezreal replied.

"He's ripped them off enough, he should know," Graves replied.

"Who would attack them though? They remain staunchly neutral," Ezreal continued.

"Looks like Noxus to me," Lux said motioning to another flag which was still attached to a different burning and sinking ship.

"That doesn't make sense. Noxus wouldn't risk their trade agreements with the company by attacking them. Besides it would violate all sorts of war treaties," Graves replied.

"Since when do treaties stop Noxus?" Lux quipped.

"Still, this had to be some third party who attacked them during a trade deal," said Graves as he continued to survey the wreckage.

As they rounded the wreckage, Teemo interrupted their conversation, "We've got something on the horizon. It's coming this way. Fast."

The group looked on only for Pyke to answer the yordle's call, "Graves was right. These two weren't fighting each other," he yelled over the now whipping wind and stinging rain. The skies were now darker than ever and dread hung in the air, "They were running, and I believe we are about to find out what they were running from."

Past the wreckage, the group watched as a path was being cut across the ocean. Like an arrow shot from a bow, whatever it was appeared to be gliding effortlessly across the darkened water and was headed straight for them. Pyke tried to steer away, but couldn't. The ship was locked into its course.

"Get ready!" Lucian yelled as he removed his pistols from his sides. Shocked by his reaction everyone did the same looking back and forth as if ready to attack some hidden foe.

"What's going on?" Ezreal yelled through the now beating wind and rain.

"Another one of the Shadow Isle's agents. And he's coming straight for us."

As soon as the words left Lucian's lips, a gust of wind passed over the Terror, rolling it to its side and knocking everyone off their feet.

"Up! Quickly!" Lucian yelled as he fired off scorching hot blasts from his pistol.

Ezreal stood, only to stare in shock at the state of the Terror. Small, ghoulish creatures covered the ship like ants on an anthill. They were stout and pale-ish gray with massive, toothed jaws and claws for hands. They moved surprisingly quickly as they attacked everyone on board. Ezreal quickly dispatched two of the creatures before turning to the center of the ship only to be greeted by another entity.

This one was massive and appeared to be two different beings combined into one. His top half was spectral, but human-like and it rested on four strong, hoofed legs. Dark armor hung from his frame and a ghostly hue surrounded him as he swung a giant polearm over his head at both Lucian and Lux who were peppering him with attacks.

Ezreal sprang into action as he heard the beast cry out, "Behold the might of the Shadow Isles!"

Ezreal fired shot after shot at the beast, but to no avail. He merely swatted them away as he hacked and slashed at everything in arms reach. Suddenly, a huge explosion caused Ezreal to turn towards the bow of the ship. Graves had fired off a massive shell at the unrelenting ghouls sending them careening into the waters while forcing Graves back onto the deck. Next to him was Twisted Fate who was slinging card after card into the creatures as he struggled to keep his ground.

"We are overwhelmed!" Pyke called from the helm as he cut and slashed his way through the onslaught.

"Embrace death! The living will fall!" called the massive hoofed creature.

As Ezreal turned once more, he watched as the beast covered his eyes in pain as a large, bright star shot exploded in his face.

"Enough, Hecarim!" Lucian called still brandishing his pistols. "Return to the pit from which you came!"

Blinded, Hecarim swung his weapon until it collided with the central mast of the ship. Loud cracking noises filled the air as the sturdy centerpiece gave way and fell into the waters below.

"Teemo!" Ezreal yelled. He hadn't seen his friend since the beginning of the fight and could only watch in horror as his perch disappeared into the dark abyss.

Ezreal, Lucian, and Lux quickly surrounded Hecarim who was recovering from his disorientation. They raised their weapons in preparation to end their foe once and for all.

"You won't live to see your world destroyed!" Hecarim called as he lifted his hand high to the sky. The group watched as bright blue magic appeared in the center and began to form an orb shape.

"Get down! Now!" Lucian yelled, but it was too late. Powerful energy exploded from Hecarim in every direction, once again knocking everyone from their feet.

Before he knew it, Ezreal was engulfed by the churning sea and he could feel himself sinking. All around him the small, ghoulish creatures plopped into the water like stones, dead before they hit the water. His mind was telling him to swim for his life, but his body would not cooperate.

Just before blacking out, Ezreal could hear the cackling of the manic Hecarim as his final words reached Ezreal's ears. "Face death, mortals!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Lucian! Lucian, get up!" called a hushed, but urgent voice to the sentinel. Though he could hear it, the voice sounded if it was floating on air. He was fuzzy and unfocused.

"Lucian come on! You've got to help me out here!" a frantic call came once more.

Lucian's mind swam between the conscious and unconscious world as he tried to regain his senses. He could hear the rustling of the nearby ocean and the call of the seagulls overhead. A cold wind chilled his damp face and he could feel a tug as gritty sand passed underneath his body. He slowly opened his eyes only to realized that he was being dragged down a beach.

Quickly realizing his situation, Lucian jerked and pulled trying to set himself free before an arm flung across his chest.

"Stop struggling, it's me," the voice came once again.

As he calmed, Lucian turned only to be greeted by a mess of blonde hair which stood out against an ever darkened sky.

"Man, am I glad you are finally awake. You are heavier than you look," Ezreal said as he quickly propped Lucian up against a giant boulder. Ezreal was covered in sand and soaked to the bone. A big gash was now present under his left eye and was bleeding down onto his tunic. He was kneeling over Lucian and continued to divert his focus to something on the other side of the boulder, obviously close, as he talked in a near whisper.

Lucian shook his head and tried to stand before immediately being pushed back down by Ezreal.

"Stay down," Ezreal said.

"What happened? Where are we?" Lucian asked as he clamored against the boulder still trying to get his bearings. As he moved, he winced as pain shot from his left side. Investigating, Lucian noticed that parts of his left arm and against his ribs bored a number of scratch marks. It was obvious that the demons that attacked the boat managed to get a hold of him after all.

"The beach," Ezreal whispered as he peered over the boulder.

"Murder Beach?" Lucian questioned with wide eyes.

"Exactly. We must have washed up here after Hecarim's attack," Ezreal replied. "All I remember is blacking out and waking up here. I found you and managed to drag you along with me, but I don't know about the others."

"My men!" Lucian said louder than anticipated. "The Sentinels! They should be here!"

"They are," Ezreal said looking back towards Lucian who was now crouched against the rock. "They just happen to be over there."

Lucian turned his head and looked at the surrounding beach. All around them were bodies and weapons scattered about with the piles of debris and smoldering ash. The familiar black armor filled his eyes and Lucian knew immediately who they were. The Sentinels. His men had fought hard to maintain their foothold, but it was obvious they had succumbed to their foe. The might of the Shadow Isles had become too much to hold.

"I was too late," Lucian said as he shook his head. "I let them down. They were counting on me."

"It looks like some of them are still alive," Ezreal said as he gazed over the boulder.

Lucian quickly joined his friend as he positioned himself so that he could see over their much needed cover. On the other side, two men were kneeling in the sand with their arms tied behind their back. They had been stripped of their weapons and the entirety of their armor. Another man, however, was standing straight, and though his hands were shackled like his comrades, he had a look of defiance plastered across his face. A pile of bodies was to his side and the man knew of the fate that was upon him. It wasn't long before Lucian noticed who was the focus of the warrior's gaze.

"Thresh!" Lucian said as anger immediately boiled through his body. "I should have known that abomination was responsible for this!"

Before Ezreal could reply, the two watched in horror as the wraith approached the sentinel. An unnatural green hue permeated from Thresh as he removed a massive sickle and chain from his back and cackled manically while he swung it about wildly. Without notice, Thresh pulled the chain and flung the sickle forward gashing the warrior's face in the process. Surprisingly, the sentinel turned to face the monster once more, standing firm as blood poured from a wound that now covered his face and neck. His resolve was strong and he continued to be deadlocked on his executioner.

Thresh cackled once more. The defiance only fueled his twisted desires. He moved even closer to the warrior, but this time revealed an eerie lantern which was attached to the other end of the chain. Within seconds, it glowed as bright as the sun illuminating Thresh's grim smile.

"No he can't!" Lucian cried.

Just as the words left Lucian's lips, the sentinel's chest vibrated before lurching forward in the direction of the lantern as if it were attached to a string. Wherever Thresh lifted his lantern, the sentinel's body followed. Delighted, Thresh laughed once more while readying his sickle once again. Ezreal and Lucian listened as the warrior screamed in pain before a bright light appeared in the center of his chest.

"Writhe, like a worm on a hook," Thresh's ghostly voice called.

With a swift strike, Thresh brought his sickle down again against the warrior's body forcing him to go limp. As the warrior's body collapsed to the floor, a bright, transparent orb remained above.

"What is the worth of a soul?" Thresh said with glee as the orb shot towards the lantern and disappeared.

Tears of sorrow and anger flowed down Lucian's face. He clenched his fists and bit his tongue so as not to give away their position. This wasn't right. How did they fail?

"Dispose of this one as well," Thresh commanded as a sheepish figure approached.

"Who is that?" Ezreal said motioning to the figure.

"Yorick," Lucian replied anger still vibrating in his voice. "The gravedigger who has been forced to provide Thresh's army with a ready supply of bodies. He's a pitiful soul, but was responsible for those demons that attacked the boat."

As Lucian spoke, he watched as Thresh forced one of the remaining sentinels to stand, "I won't let him do that again."

Lucian rose, steadied himself against the rock, and took aim with his pistol, "Die demon!"

Thresh turned towards the voice and was immediately hit with a blinding star blast. He staggered, but returned with a laugh as he stared at his old foe. He pressed his lantern against the shackled warrior's chest as his smile widened further. He was taunting Lucian and playing with his anger. Lucian took the bait and ran headfirst towards the demon unleashing an onslaught of shots as he moved. Shot after shot flew past the chain warden with lightning speed.

"Deal with it!" Thresh hissed at Yorick with a nod of his head.

The gravedigger picked up his prized spade and shambled towards the purifier with haste. Once Yorick grew close, he swung towards Lucian's head, the razor sharp edges of the weathered spade barely missing its mark as Lucian ducked underneath with ease. Yorick turned to pursue, but was immediately hit with a blast from behind.

"You've got other things to worry about," Ezreal called as he aimed his gauntlet towards the grave master.

Ezreal watched as Thresh's face contorted to anger. He pulled his sickle to his side and with one quick swipe, slashed the standing sentinel and sucked his soul into the haunting lantern. Shots rang even harder as the sentinel collapsed to the floor.

Ezreal didn't have long to focus on Lucian and Thresh as Yorick had now turned his attention to him. His spade was glowing bright green as he brought it down in Ezreal's direction. With ease, Ezreal blinked away watching as the sand sizzled underneath Yorick's attack. Ezreal countered with a few quick shots to Yorick's chest forcing him to stumble.

"Is that all you got?" Ezreal yelled triumphantly.

Yorick's soulless, sad eyes looked up and locked on Ezreal. His curled fingers glowed with dark energy as he raised his hand from the ground as if he were picking up some unseen, but heavy object. Ezreal watched in horror as a plethora of monsters rose from the nearby, freshly dug graves and took aim at the explorer. These monsters were familiar as they were the same ones who attacked the Terror not too long ago. Ezreal watched as Yorick turned away and made his way back towards Lucian.

No, Ezreal thought to himself, I have to keep his attention on me.

Ezreal teleported again and with a few precise shots immediately dispatched a few of the shambling creatures. More came, but were easily avoided and within seconds Ezreal was at Yorick's back once again. A few more bolts connected with Yorick forcing him to turn. Annoyance burned across his face as he faced Ezreal. Again, he curled his hand, but this time it was covered in what looked like some kind of black sludge.

Before he could react, Yorick tossed the sludge, covering Ezreal from head to toe in the sticky substance. As if someone had flipped a switch in the creatures, Ezreal watched as their eyes glowed bright and their muscles contorted. Each one immediately focused on Ezreal and darted in his direction. Try as he might, he couldn't get away this time. Shot after shot the creatures pursued him. Enraged and blood crazy, Ezreal had no choice but to retreat and deal with each monster individually.

Shot after shot rang across the beach. All Lucian was focused on was Thresh, the one who had taken everything from him. Hatred burned in his heart as he pushed his weapons as hard as they could go. Thresh was powerful, however, and deflected each attack with his sickle and ghostly walls that he summoned from the ground. Just when it appeared that he was running out of options, Lucian connected one of his blasts just under Thresh's chest. The wraith stumbled to the ground and dropped his guard. This was his chance.

Lucian unloaded a volley of shots into the chain warden's chest, searing his ghostly form to the brink of destruction. Thresh tried to respond, but had lost his advantage. This was the moment Lucian had been waiting for ever since his wife was ripped from his life.

"Don't look so grim," Lucian said with pride as he stood over his foe with his pistols drawn, "You will pay for your crimes."

Lucian tried to pull the trigger, but couldn't. As he looked down he was horrified to see a black, ghoulish hand wrapped around his own. He looked behind him only to see it extending from the ground and gripping him like sticky tar. In seconds, more hands surrounded him from every direction, forcing him to his knees and holding him in place. Fight as he may, he was stuck, and now at the mercy of his enemies.

Thresh returned to his feet and cackled once again. Yorick quickly took his place next to Lucian as he maintained the grip of the ghoulish hands. Thresh approached Lucian and dropped his sickle by his side. He hung his lantern next to Lucian's face and turned to Yorick.

"Make him suffer," Thresh ordered.

Yorick concentrated as he raised his spade above his head. Lucian watched as the Black Mist itself twisted and turned, forming a ball next to Thresh. The ball swirled like a storm until Lucian could finally make out a figure. Seemingly out of thin air, a massive, ghostly figure loomed in front of him. It was spectral, with a haunting face and long, unnerving arms. It floated above the ground and glared at Lucian. Within seconds it approached the gunslinger, holding its hands out as it began to suck the very life from his body.

Lucian yelled as pain seared through his entire body. It was as if his very being was being ripped from his bones. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Give in," Thresh cried with joy. "The maiden will relieve you of your strength…and I your soul!"

The pain burned in Lucian as he struggled to get free, but nothing worked, he was fading. Just before blacking out, Lucian heard a shot shoot past his face. Suddenly, blood curdling shrieks filled the air as the maiden grasped at its face. As the pain left his body, Lucian looked up only to see the maiden thrashing about, a burning hole now firmly in the center of its forehead.

More shots rang from the same direction, piercing the maiden with ease. The creature burned and toiled until its form couldn't take anymore punishment. Without warning it exploded, sending Yorick careening against a nearby embankment and releasing Lucian from his prison. As the hands disappeared into the ground, the gunslinger stood, a smirk plastered across his face.

He pointed his pistol at Thresh once again only to this time be joined by one of his own. The last surviving sentinel had freed himself from his bonds, one of Lucian's pistols gripped in his hand, and was now flanking Thresh. They both nodded at one another before returning their attention to the chain warden.

"Never underestimate a sentinel!" the man yelled. "All I needed was a weapon to vaporize that abomination you summoned."

Lucian's smirk widened. Thresh was outnumbered and outmatched. They would take him down together.

"Enough of this!" Thresh cried. He whipped his sickle through the air, immediately cutting the sentinel's throat and sending him to his knees.

Lucian's eyes widened as he took aim at Thresh. Shots rang from his pistol, but were immediately deflected by a ghostly wall that Thresh had summoned from the ground. He stopped only to be greeted by Thresh's stare.

"Pursue me and your friends die," Thresh said pointing with one of his ghostly fingers.

Lucian looked to the sentinel who was quickly bleeding out against the sand. He then turned to look over his shoulder. Ezreal! Through his rage, he had totally forgotten about his friend. Ezreal was steadily picking off each creature that came close to him, but thanks to Yorick's sludge they continued to pursue. He was losing ground and it wouldn't be long before they consumed him. Lucian turned back to Thresh and narrowed his eyes.

"Your choice," Thresh taunted as he disappeared into the nearby forest.

Lucian darted to his comrade and held his head, "Just hang on! We are going to get you help!"

Blood filled Lucian's hands and he knew the man didn't have long.

"It was an honor to fight at your side," the sentinel replied. "Save your friend. It is too late for me."

Lucian watched, tears flowing down his cheeks, as the man slowly shut his eyes and drifted away. Lucian eased him to the ground and removed the dog tag that was around his neck. He placed it under his armor and retrieved his other pistol.

"You will be avenged, brother. I promise. Thank you."

Lucian turned only to see a giant crescent blast shoot across the beach, cutting down every monster in its wake. The creatures rallied as an exhausted Ezreal knelt to the ground. He had fought hard, but his time was running thin. Ezreal shot off another blast sending one of the creatures careening into the ocean. Before he could raise for another attack, an onslaught of blinding shots cut across the crowd. Ezreal watched as Lucian finished off the remaining creatures, leaving their bodies to litter the remaining spaces of the beach.

"Are you okay?" Lucian asked as he helped Ezreal to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good," Ezreal replied. "Sorry I couldn't keep Yorick's attention."

"You dealt with an army and you are apologizing to me?" Lucian said with a smile. "I am the one who should be apologizing."

Ezreal smiled as Lucian gave him a pat on the shoulder, "What happened to Thresh and Yorick?"

Lucian turned only to see that, like Thresh, Yorick had fled. He had obviously survived the blast, but didn't hang around due to his injured state. A now crumbled embankment was the only evidence of his existence.

"They ran like the cowards they are," Lucian replied, "But we will find them."

"Where?" Ezreal asked.

"There," Lucian said pointing to a damaged castle that poked above the trees. "The Fallen Kingdom is where they will run. Hopefully the others will be there as well."

Ezreal nodded and dusted himself off. After a moment to catch his breath, he followed Lucian into the woods and off towards the darkened castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cigar smoke mixed with the salty ocean breeze as Graves rested against the exposed, but sturdy roots of a giant oak tree which jutted from the shore at the edge of the Forlorn Forest. As he gathered his thoughts, he watched the black sky swirl overhead while listening to the unsettling sounds coming from the darkened woods behind him. Water dripped from his singed clothes as he flicked the cigar between his fingers. He was alone on this mysterious island, but at least he was alive. The last thing he remembered was being tossed from the Terror only to be used as a puppet by the churning sea.

"Guess waterproof actually means waterproof," Graves said with a quick laugh as he thumbed his cigar case. A loud crack suddenly caught his attention and he craned his neck to stare into the wooded abyss behind him.

"Fate?" Graves said moving around on the tree. "Twisted Fate? Is that you?"

A scurrying sound followed as Graves tossed his cigar into the ocean and hoisted his shotgun which had been leaning against a nearby stump.

"I'm just freaking myself out," Graves said as he scanned the trees.

In the distance, he could make out the very tip of a stone watchtower. Perplexed by what it was, Graves quickly remembered what Twisted Fate had told them about the old kingdom that was on the island while they were still aboard the Terror. This had to be part of it, or what was left anyway, so at least now he had a destination.

Graves checked his ammo, loaded his shotgun, and gripped it tightly. He stepped away from the tree and made his way into the eerie forest. The forest was dark and foreboding with each tree joining the next to form a blanket above which blocked out almost all surrounding light. The path through was not an easy one, as Graves had to constantly stop and climb over large obstacles, inch between close trees, or find an alternative path altogether. Though he couldn't quite put his finger on it, through the entire journey he felt uneasy and strange as if he were being followed or as if he were being…watched.

Graves emerged from a thicket only to be greeted by a shallow, but swift running stream. As he knelt down to get a drink of water, a certain tree caught his attention. It was stout, and thicker than a lot of the other trees and it sat as if it were hunched over. Its left side was much bulkier than its right and it looked oddly like a sort of shield. The biggest reason that it stuck out, however, is in its center there appeared to be markings that looked like a face.

"This place is getting to me," Graves said as he splashed water against his face and shook his head. He hoisted his shotgun once again and made his way even further into the forest.

Graves slogged and trudged onward until he was greeted once again with a loud rustling noise. He stopped, shotgun at the ready, listening closely for the sound to come again. The darkness of the forest easily concealed anything that could be hiding within its foliage. He crept, slowly while keeping his head on a swivel until he was greeted by a tiny…. creature.

It was short, standing maybe only a foot off the ground and appeared to be made completely out of wood. Graves merely watched as the little leaf on its head bobbled as the creature swayed back in forth as if it were waiting for something. Graves raised his shotgun and kept it pointed at the little creature as he slowly made his way around. As he neared the creature, Graves was stopped in his tracks when it suddenly turned on him revealing an angry, glowing face. A shriek followed as the little creature charged the outlaw with impressive speed. Taken aback, Graves stumbled backwards unsure as to what his pursuer even was.

"Stay back!" Graves yelled, but the creature continued towards him obviously not scared of his threat.

"Stay back I said!" but the creature continued until it had nearly caught up.

_BOOM!_

The creature exploded as Graves drilled hot lead into its body. The force of the explosion knocked Graves off his feet until he collided with a nearby tree. Dazed, but otherwise okay, Graves sat as he tried to clear the ringing from his ears. As he stood, he turned to face a familiar hunched tree. Startled, he jumped back shotgun at the ready, as the tree had now sprouted a ghostly face and it was looking straight at him.

"You defile the grove!" the treant yelled with its deep voice.

Graves let off another shell directly into the tree's newfound face, but was quickly removed from his feet once again as he was swiped by its gigantic shield-like arm. He rolled only to fire off his second blast which was easily absorbed by his foe.

"Your weapons are weak! Maokai cannot be bested so easily!" the treant yelled as it closed in on Graves.

Graves kept his distance trying to absorb the fact that he was being attacked by an actual tree and one that didn't seem to be that bothered by gunshot.

"This will leave splinters!" Maokai yelled as he pounded the now vacant ground where Graves had been standing just a few seconds ago. Graves watched as a magical shockwave shot through the forest.

Realizing he needed to change his approach, Graves loaded a different shell into his shotgun. He stood his ground as Maokai rebounded for another attack.

"Tremble!" Maokai yelled as he moved like a wrecking ball through the canopy of leaves, twigs, and vines. Graves smirked and took aim.

"Lights out," Graves said as he fired his canister into the treant's stomach. The sheer force stopped Maokai in his tracks knocking him to a knee.

He laughed as he wrapped his wooded hand around the metal container which now sat smoking at his feet. He raised it to his face and smiled.

"Puny weapons!" Maokai laughed before the canister exploded, engulfing the tree in a thick, black smoke.

Graves turned and darted into the forest, trying to get away as quickly as he could. Heavy breathing quickly filled the nearby air as he jumped over roots and slid down embankments. He ran for what seemed like an eternity before finally taking a break near a cluster of boulders.

"I need to get out of here," Graves said through labored breaths. Pain wracked his chest as he his lungs gasped for a source of fresh air. Before he knew it he had taken a seat and leaned his head back against one of the rocks.

As the air cleared, Graves heard it, the same rustling noise from back at the shoreline. Again and again the rustling noise came until there was only silence once again. He opened his eyes and scanned the area only to see darkness among the trees. Breathing quickly caught his attention, however, this time it was not his own. He looked up, only to see two, bright blue orbs staring down at him from atop one of the rocks. A wooden mask hid a small, but furry face.

Startled, Graves reached for his shotgun but was quickly cut off by a bite at his hand. He looked and quickly realized he was now being circled by another masked creature with the same orbed eyes, however, this one appeared to be a disembodied head resembling that of a wolf. He sat back against the rock and watched as the first creature made its way in front of him. The wolf never removed its eyes from Graves, not even for a second.

"The best prey are the ones who run!" the creature said with glee in a ghostly voice. Graves watched as it paced back and forth, a bow gripped firmly in its hand.

"What should we do, what should we do?" the creature said as it appeared to now be singing and dancing around with happiness. As Graves watched, he noticed the creature was covered head to toe in white fir and had a long, but slender tail. The strange thing, however, was that it was remarkably human-like. The wolf, on the other hand, was different altogether. Graves couldn't figure out if it was actually some sort of animal or an angry spirit summoned to do this hunter's bidding.

As he turned his attention back to the leader, Graves noticed it had stopped dancing and was merely staring with its head cocked slightly to the side. Without warning, it pulled back the string on its bow and fired a ghostly arrow into Graves' shoulder.

Graves gasped and let out a muffled yell of pain. Though he could feel the arrow in his shoulder, no blood trickled from the wound. The pain stung, but it was different. This obviously wasn't an ordinary arrow, as it was designed to inflict localized pain, killing its target without making a mess. Excellent for hunters who didn't want to be tracked.

"Hush now. Rest," the hunter said as if trying to console Graves. He watched as it pulled the string on its bow once again and took aim. This time at Graves' head.

"This will hurt – lots!" the wolf said in a gruff but mocking voice. It was the first thing the apparition had said the entire time.

"Shhh, do not listen to him! Depart in peace," the hunter replied. It pulled the string harder as Graves shut his eyes.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, the ground exploded in front of Graves, forcing the foxlike creature to retreat to a nearby tree. The wolf disappeared only to reappear next to its master. The hunter readied another arrow and aimed it at the explosion's source. Graves turned and smiled only to see a welcomed face.

"Sorry, he owes me too much money!" Twisted Fate yelled as he readied another card.

Taking advantage of the situation, Graves was up in no time, once again equipped with his trusty shotgun in which he now had aimed at his captor.

"Now it's an even fight!" Graves said smiling at Twisted Fate who was now quickly running out of the way.

"Don't be so sure. I brought a friend," Twisted Fate replied.

Before Graves had time to ask, Maokai smashed through a few small trees, cutting them down like toothpicks and bulldozing his way through until he was in the center of the group.

"Slippery magician!" Maokai yelled. "You defile this forest! I will show you twisted!"

"That's not a good friend, Fate!" Graves replied as Maokai focused his attention on him.

"You!" the treant yelled. "No smoke this time! I will break your bones!"

Graves back peddled as Maokai charged him. Twisted Fate raised a card to help, but was quickly attacked by the floating wolf.

"I will feed!" the wolf yelled as it circled Twisted Fate.

"I remember you, magician," the hunter called as it walked closer.

"Call off your pet, Kindred before it gets hurt," Twisted Fate replied.

"You won't escape this time," Kindred replied, drawing another arrow. "Unless you trick this man like you did the last."

A scowl crossed the magicians face. Though he had done many shady things in his life, Kindred's words struck a nerve with him.

"Die!" the wolf said as it charged.

Twisted Fate quickly flung a gold card, freezing the wolf in its tracks before sending a flurry of blue cards towards Kindred. With ease, Kindred shot down card after card, dancing around with grace as if it was nothing new. Kindred returned fire with her own flurry of arrows forcing Twisted Fate to act on his feet. As the cards and arrows flew, the wolf regained its movement and ripped at Twisted Fate sending him to a knee.

"Not so lucky after all," Kindred replied as she drew another arrow.

Before she released, plumes of fire billowed from their side forcing the attention to Maokai who had burst into flames. The ghostly treant moaned as every branch and crevice on his body pulsed with red hot fire. He thrashed around the area, grasping at his branches as he desperately tried to extinguish the raging fire. Kindred was forced back from the now bulldozing infernal as he stampeded through her path and back into the forest from which he came. As Maokai passed, she quickly realized that her wolf had not been so fortunate. He had disappeared, obviously a casualty to either the sheer force of the treant or the searing flames.

"Who said he's the only one with luck?" Graves called as he walked back to the group, fresh sear marks on his clothes. "Run along little lamb and never return."

Kindred narrowed her eyes as she retreated to a nearby tree.

"We shall remember this theft," she called before disappearing into the darkened woods.

As Kindred left, both Twisted Fate and Graves let out a sigh of relief. They inspected themselves for damage before coming together. They gave each other a nod before Graves started.

"Thanks…for saving me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I need the money," Twisted Fate quipped, though Graves could see a slight smile from his old friend.

"How did you know I was here?" Graves asked.

"I didn't. I just know Kindred and when I saw her I knew she was chasing something important. I just assumed it was someone from the ship," Twisted Fate replied. "I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for the tree intervening. He caught me off guard and chased me all the way here."

"Tell me about it," Graves replied. "Can you imagine my surprise when a tree came to life and started attacking me? If it wasn't for my smoke canister I wouldn't have gotten away from him."

"So how did you…well you know, set him on fire?"

"Explosive canister. Didn't realize I still had a couple of em'. Luck of the draw, I guess," Graves said with a smirk.

Twisted Fate gave off a laugh, shook his head, and motioned towards the damaged, stone tower that could be seen above the trees.

"We need to get going. Follow me, I know a shortcut."

Graves nodded, hoisted his shotgun, and followed Twisted Fate into the forest. At least this time he would have a guide and wouldn't have to wander aimlessly through the trees. Hopefully, they were done with the mysteries of the forest, but if not, this time he would be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We've got to be close to the entrance," Ezreal said as he made his way up a set of damaged, stone steps. The trip to the castle was more of a journey than he or Lucian had anticipated. They had slogged across an expansive beach before having to traverse through the outskirts of the Forlorn Forest. Luckily, they had encountered nothing more than a few of those ghoulish creatures along the way. Nothing they couldn't easily dispatch.

"It should be somewhere close," Lucian replied as he batted his hand over his head in an attempt to rid himself of the giant spider web he had just walked through. Ezreal followed suit as he also immediately ran into an unseen web.

"Ugh, I hate spiders!" Ezreal said as he was picking at his hand. He had unfortunately now leaned against another web which was plastered against the side of the castle. There was no getting away from them, it seemed. Stretched across broken archways, secured against walls, and blanketing the nearby trees, the spider webs covered the area. Ezreal's head was constantly on a swivel, looking for any signs of the eight legged creatures who made these nearly invisible traps.

"Look at all of them!" Ezreal exclaimed as the two made their way into the formal courtyard which sat near the entrance to the castle. Statues, trees, a nearby fountain, nearly everything was covered in webs. The closer they got to the entrance, the thicker the webs appeared. Ezreal began to grow nervous as he could see shockingly large spiders scurrying around above near the treetops.

"Lucian, we need to be care….," Ezreal's words were cut short by Lucian's arm across his chest. The sentinel turned to Ezreal with a finger over his lips and motioned for him to take cover behind a nearby lion statue. The statue was broken, worn by time, and covered in webs. Small, decorative ferns, which now grew wild, sat in front of the statue providing the pair with extra cover. After a few seconds, Ezreal saw what Lucian was hiding from.

Standing in the center of the courtyard was a giant suit of black, spiked armor with a long flowing cape draped down behind its back. For a moment, Ezreal believed it was nothing more than another statue until he saw the glow of its red eyes and heard the boom of its voice as it spoke.

"This is all you have to offer?" the suit of armor angrily asked. He motioned towards the two figures at his feet who were wrapped tightly in a cocoon of sticky web. One was normal sized while the other was rather short.

"If this is not good enough for you, Mordekaiser, then you can find a replacement on your own," another, female voice, replied.

As Ezreal turned his attention to this second entity, he quickly realized where all the spider webs were coming from. The second figure was sleek and woman-like and carried herself with purpose and grace. The most alarming thing, however, was the multiple spiderlike tendrils and red spines that jutted from her back. She was a spider, no doubt, but definitely not one Ezreal had ever seen.

"Watch your tone with me, Elise! The moment you stop producing for the kingdom is the moment I get to squash you like the insect that you are," Mordekaiser boomed as he brandished a massive, spiked mace and propped it at his side.

Elise smirked, obviously not bothered by the threat. She watched as Mordekaiser approached the cocoons and removed the webbing from their tops. It was only then that Ezreal could see what they contained.

"Teemo! Lux!" Ezreal exclaimed as he immediately garnered an angry look from Lucian.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Lucian snapped.

"We have to save them!" Ezreal said gripping his gauntlet. "Look at them. They are dying!"

Ezreal motioned to both Teemo and Lux who were still sitting still in front of Mordekaiser. Their faces were pale blue and their eyes were shut. The only signs of life were their chests that would rise and fall slightly every few seconds.

"They are not dying!" Lucian replied harshly. "They have merely been afflicted with Elise's toxin. It puts them in a coma-like state, but otherwise leaves them unharmed. We need to wait for the right moment."

Realizing Lucian was right, Ezreal calmed down and continued to watch.

"This one is too small," Mordekaiser said motioning to the cocooned Teemo, "But this one should do the trick."

Mordekaiser snapped his armored fingers and within seconds two different and smaller suits of armor came marching out of the castle's main gates and stood stalwart at Mordekaiser's side. He motioned again and the suits obeyed, picking up Lux and carrying her back behind the castle doors.

"You can keep that one," Mordekaiser said motioning to Teemo. "Dispose of it as you will."

Elise sneered as she watched Mordekaiser disappear into the castle. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the remaining cocoon.

"I have refined tastes, but you should do. It's not often that yordle ends up on the menu," Elise said as she knelt down next to Teemo.

"Alright, this is our chance. We need to…. Ezreal?" Lucian said as he looked around for his friend.

"Back off, insect!" Ezreal yelled. He had emerged from their hiding spot and released a blast in Elise's direction.

Though surprised, the spider queen quickly dodged the attack and rebounded on her new foe.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal, but you aren't eating my friend!" Ezreal yelled, his hand readied against his gauntlet.

"Come closer, boy, I don't bite," Elise said as a devilish smile crossed her face.

"I doubt that," Ezreal replied remaining steady. "Now surrender and you won't be harmed."

"That's unlikely," Elise quickly replied. In the blink of an eye she waved her arm, flinging red toxin in Ezreal's direction.

Ezreal quickly blinked out of the way and readied for another attack, "You're going to have to be quicker than th…."

Ezreal fell to the ground as sticky webs encased his body. He fought and struggled, but to no avail as it stuck to him like glue.

"Every web, a masterpiece," Elise said as she stroked Ezreal's face. "I am the spider, boy and you are merely the fly."

"I guess that makes me a hornet!" Lucian called as he dove from behind his cover and peppered the area with a volley of his blinding shots.

Before his eyes, Ezreal watched as Elise transformed into a massive spider and leapt into the trees above. He tried to keep his eyes on her, but failed. She had disappeared amongst the clouds of webs that hung in the treetops.

"Hold still while I get you out," Lucian said as Ezreal struggled against the cocoon. Annoyed, he pulled out one of his pistols and fired a few shots, burning away the webbing with surgical precision as Ezreal continued to squirm.

"Why are you moving so much?" Lucian asked.

"Look out!" Ezreal screamed as Lucian barely finished his question.

Lucian turned to see Elise fall from the canopy still in her spider form. Behind her was an army of giant spiders ready to attack the pests that had invaded their home.

"Get ready," Lucian said as he helped Ezreal to his feet. The two readied their weapons and waited for Elise's attack. Suddenly, a blazing canister came shooting from the woods, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Ezreal and Lucian watched as it burned every spider in its path before the shell exploded instantly killing more of Elise's brood.

"Looks like you need an exterminator!" Graves said as he walked out from the darkness of the Forlorn Forest.

"Weak fools!" Elise yelled as her spiders charged at Graves.

Before they could reach their mark, two red cards came from behind Graves, exploding and sending pieces of the spiders in every direction. Elise, realizing she was now surrounded, readied herself to retreat back into the canopy.

"A spider is always safe in her web," Elise called as she once again leapt towards the sky. Before she left the ground, Ezreal fired a golden orb from his gauntlet. The orb stuck to Elise and glowed brightly.

"Lucian, now!" Ezreal yelled.

Lucian took aim and fired a bolt of piercing light into the trees where Elise had retreated. A loud explosion rang through the area as Ezreal's orb exploded around the spider queen, forcing her to shrill in pain. The group listened as a large object fell through the canopy before crashing to the ground with a loud thud nearby in the forest.

"Guess that's one way to squash a spider," Graves said with a laugh.

Ezreal immediately ran over to Teemo, who was now waking up from Elise's poison. Color had returned to his furry face and he was blinking rapidly. He struggled against the webbing as Ezreal cut him free.

"Thank you!" Teemo said as he stretched out his little arms. "I thought I was a goner for sure."

"What happened, Teemo?" Ezreal asked.

"I'm not really sure," Teemo replied. "Last thing I remember is getting thrown from the Terror after those monsters attacked. I woke up only to see Lux being wrapped up like a mummy by that giant spider."

Teemo rubbed his head and stretched his neck.

"I tried fighting her off, but it was no use. She was immune to my darts and within seconds she had injected me with some sort of toxin. I was out in seconds."

Teemo continued to blink rapidly and clean what remained of the sticky web from his fur.

"Guess I got a taste of my own medicine," Teemo said as he let out his signature giggle.

"I'm glad you are okay," Ezreal replied. "Do you know what they are planning for Lux?"

"Lux? No not at all," Teemo replied. "By the time I began to wake up, I only saw her for a second before they carried her into the castle."

"We have to go save her!" Ezreal exclaimed.

"We do, but carefully," Lucian replied. "That castle is where the Black Mist is coming from. Caution must be exercised at all times."

Lucian looked between the group, receiving nods from each. They made their way past the broken and empty fountain and up the old, stone steps until they reached the double wooden doors of the castle. Ezreal took a deep breath and tightened his gauntlet around his arm. Behind him, was a sentinel, a magician, a scout, and a master marksman. Fear turned to confidence as he quickly realized, Thresh and his ilk didn't stand a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ezreal slowly pushed back one of the massive, wooden doors that stood at the entrance of the kingdom. With a loud creak, the door gave way to a long corridor. It was obvious that at one point the kingdom had been a beautiful place. Hidden below the dust and debris were remnants of a beautiful tiled walkway, which at one point, had depicted a group of horsemen riding gloriously into battle with the colors of the kingdom's flags flying proudly behind them. Between the cracks and thick vines that now climbed the walls, beautiful masonry work now lied dormant. The ceiling stretched to the sky forming an impressive archway which, along with the rest of the room, showed cracked and damaged signs of a mural long gone. Webs stretched across suits of armor that sat against the wall, and Ezreal couldn't help but keep an eye on them for fear that they would come alive.

Every little noise caused the group to flinch. This place was unnerving and most of the side corridors had been cut off by either nature reclaiming the area or the collapse of stone and rubble. A gigantic, metal bell laid in the center of the room. It was elegantly carved and at one point could have been heard across the entire island. Looking up, it was obvious that its wooden support had rotted through due to years of neglect as it now sat in a heap of broken rock and tile on the castle floor. They cautiously made their way down until they could see another set of doors towards the end. Though not as big as the entrance doors, the were still imposing and gave off a sense of importance.

"This must lead into the throne room," Twisted Fate said as they reached the door. "If my memory serves me correctly, I believe it is the only remaining room mostly intact. That is probably where they brought Lux."

"Let's go then!" Ezreal said, determination plastered across his face.

"Hang on. We can't just go in there guns blazing. We need a plan," Lucian quickly replied. "We don't know what waits on the other side of that door and for all we know they know we are already here."

"There should be a side door here somewhere," Twisted Fate said as he began to scan the vine riddled wall. "It will lead us to the balcony, which I believe is still somewhat intact."

As Twisted Fate searched, a certain noise caught Graves' attention. He turned and scanned the rubble piles, but couldn't find its source. Walking closer, he scanned the walls only to see a tree poking through one of the holes and scratching against the wall as the wind outside blew back and forth. He smiled and turned only to hear the noise once again.

He scanned the area one more time, only to be greeted by the source. A set of small claws poked above one of the rubble piles. Within seconds a gruesome head joined and Graves could quickly see it was one of the same monsters that attacked the Terror. He recoiled, and slowly backed away making sure to keep his shotgun focused on the creature. As he moved, he immediately realized that wasn't the only creature in the room. From holes in the wall, seemingly cut off passages, and any other crevice the creatures began to creep into the room. Graves picked up his pace until he reunited with his group.

"Find the door, Fate," Graves said urgently.

"Hold your horses, I'm trying," Twisted Fate replied.

"Find it now!" Graves said quickly still focusing his gaze towards the walls and the ceilings.

"I said hold…," Twisted Fate replied as he and the rest of the group turned to Graves and were greeted with the grim sight.

Ezreal and Lucian immediately readied their weapons along with Teemo who was at attention.

"Hold your fire," Graves said quickly. Lucian and Ezreal shot him a confused look.

"We can't risk being heard. Also, we may trigger an avalanche of these creatures if we provoke them."

The group kept their eyes focused on the creatures as they crawled across every available surface, their claws clicking against the stone surface as they moved. They watched as each creature's head flicked back and forth as they merely kept their distance and observed. It was as if they were having a hard time discerning where each person was located.

"Found it!" Twisted Fate exclaimed as he pulled hard on a nearly rotten, wooden door. The vines and leaves that once held it in place snapped and cracked as Twisted Fate pulled back the door. Upon hearing the crack, the creatures lurched, finally honing in on their prey. They picked up the pace and began to swarm the group like ants.

"Up the stairs, now!" Graves ordered as he loaded a different shell into his shotgun.

Before he could fire, a series of small explosions engulfed the creatures in purple toxin. Graves watched as they writhed in pain as every inch of their grotesque skin was seared. Caught off guard, the other creatures paused giving the group the time they needed to slip away. As they ducked behind the door, Graves shot a smile towards his furry friend who had covered their tracks.

The group silently climbed the narrow staircase until they reached the top. What used to lead out onto a balcony overlooking the large, circular throne room was now merely a small landing. For the most part, the balcony had long broken off and lay in ruin down below. The group huddled on the landing and peered over the edge.

Below them was the ruins of the once elegant throne room. Its walls stretched high to the ceiling and it was obvious that decorative stained glass windows used to allow sunlight to shine down. However, a crater had now been formed in the center, taking up a majority of the room. Peering further, the group could see a maelstrom of dark green energy within the crater. It thrashed and churned violently and its source was unseen, but appeared to be coming from below the energy itself.

"The Black Mist," Lucian whispered. "So that's where its coming from."

All around the crater were familiar faces. Yorick, Hecarim, and Mordekaiser all stood facing the turbulent energy. In front of them stood their ring leader, Thresh, who appeared to be communicating with someone else. As Thresh talked, another ghostly voice replied. It wasn't until the group looked towards the old, damaged throne that they noticed another face.

"So this is what you have to offer?" The voice asked Thresh. Though emanating from a transparent figure, the voice was clear. It was obvious that Thresh was communing with some sort of spirit who was sitting atop the throne. As Ezreal watched, he couldn't push aside the idea that he recognized the entity.

"She's a powerful mage and would be a wonderful replacement," Thresh replied with his equally as haunting voice. He was motioning behind him to Lux who was still mostly trapped in Elise's cocoon.

"Lux!" Ezreal said under his breath.

The group watched as the spirit stroked his face before replying, "The death of Kalista at the hands of those _intruders_ slowed our progress. But we must press on and I am in need of another general to fill her place."

The sprit stood and summoned a staff to his hand.

"Very well then. Bring her forward and rend her soul, Thresh. I only require one more of her quality."

Ezreal watched in horror as Yorick used his spade to cut Lux free of her cocoon. She fell to the floor in a slimy heap, her skin still a pale blue. Yorick forced her to stand and then retreated as Thresh took his place. A ghastly grin covered Thresh's face and he began to spin his sickle and chain. His ghostly lantern dangled at his side, ready to absorb another of its victim's souls.

"I'm not watching this any longer!" Ezreal exclaimed as he rushed farther out from the stairway. "I have to save her!"

"Ezreal, no!" Lucian called but it was too late.

"Stop right there, Thresh!" Ezreal yelled down into the throne room. His voice echoed from its walls.

Startled, Thresh stopped and looked above towards the landing, His grin returned as he let out a laugh.

"Look who has returned," Thresh mocked.

"It's over!" Ezreal yelled as he readied his gauntlet.

"It's only over when I say it's over!" Thresh exclaimed as he raised his hand towards Ezreal. Suddenly, a spectral wall rose from the ground and encased the landing, cutting Ezreal off from the action below. Ezreal released a couple of shots at the wall, but they failed to even make a dent.

Thresh laughed before winding his chain yet again, "Ever seen a soul, boy? I will show you your friend's."

Ezreal's brow furrowed as be backed from the wall and readied himself.

"Ezreal, what are you doing?" came Lucian's voice.

Ezreal took a deep breath and ran headlong towards Thresh's wall. Just before impact, he disappeared only to reappear in thin air above Thresh and his cronies, with his gauntlet locked firmly on the chain warden. Just as Thresh sent his hook, Ezreal let off a shot, instantly deflecting it back towards its masters. Ezreal hit the ground with a roll and immediately unleased a volley of energy shots, forcing Thresh and the others to take cover.

"Lux!" Ezreal exclaimed as he gently shook his friend. "Lux, wake up! Can you hear me?"

It wasn't long before his enemies rebounded. Ezreal released more shots, but they were ready this time. Outnumbered he had to think fast, and quickly blinked away between Thresh, Mordekaiser, Yorick, and Hecarim's attacks making sure to stay close to Lux the entire time.

Above him his friends peppered Thresh's wall with everything they had. Shotgun blasts, darts, cards, and blinding shots rang through the throne room, but the wall held sturdy. They could see Ezreal losing ground, but there was nothing they could do.

"What do we do?" Teemo finally called.

"We can't get through this wall," Graves said with disgust.

"Don't worry," a voice came from behind them. "I got this!"

They turned only to see Twisted Fate with a storm of multicolored cards swirling at his feet. He tipped his hat, and within seconds he was gone. The group turned their attention to the throne room floor as Twisted Fate quickly reappeared flinging bright gold cards at everyone in the room.

"Shinin' gold!" Twisted Fate exclaimed with a smirk.

He ran to Ezreal who was panting hard.

"Get her out of here, now!" Twisted Fate exclaimed, pushing Ezreal towards Lux. "They won't stay stunned long."

"But what about you?" Ezreal asked a concerned look covering his face.

"I'll be right behind you," Twisted Fate reassured him.

"But you aren't powerful enough to take them all on by yourself."

"I don't need power, just luck. And besides," Twisted Fate said with a grin, "lady luck …."

Chains quickly closed around Twisted Fate before he could finish. His arms pinned to his side as the chains cut into his flesh. He yelled in pain as he stood, now a prisoner of the chain warden.

"Has run out!" Thresh hissed as he pulled at the chain. "Your magic tricks won't save you from the island this time."

"Run! Now!" Twisted Fate stammered to Ezreal. "Go!"

Ezreal scooped Lux into his arms, being careful as he wasn't sure of her current state. He took one last look towards Twisted Fate who managed a painful nod. Within seconds, Ezreal had disappeared, only to reappear along the balcony.

"Acting noble now are we, magician?" Thresh called as he maintained his grip on the chains. "Trying to make up for your cowardly deeds the last time you visited our island I see."

"Finish it!" the ghost called from the throne, interrupting Thresh's joy.

Thresh ripped his chain pulling with it a bright blue orb. Twisted Fate fell to his knees and stared at the ground. His arms dangled at his side and his head hung as if he were merely a husk.

"No!" Ezreal yelled still clutching Lux.

Thresh immediately flung the soul into the maelstrom below. As if adding gas to a fire, the maelstrom churned and pulsed sending out waves of energy as it moved. The ghostly figure smiled at the display. He held his staff over the energy and the group watched as it engulfed him. Spinning him in a cocoon, the energy swallowed the specter until he couldn't be seen. After a few seconds, he emerged, but this time he was in physical form. It was now that Ezreal knew exactly who it was.

"Karthus!" Ezreal exclaimed. "But how? I killed you! I watched you die!"

"Death is but a horizon!" Karthus called as he flexed his new form.

Ezreal stared in horror at the abomination that was now in front of him. Karthus, the man responsible for the attack on Demacia, the man he killed, was now back. Though there appeared to be a price of besting death as Karthus had not retained his human form. No, the grey haired, handsome necromancer from before was no more. He was now a ghoulish monstrosity, just like Thresh and the rest of the Shadow Isle ilk.

"Seeing as you have now stolen two of my generals from me, I guess this one will have to do," Karthus said pointing his staff at Twisted Fate.

"No! You can't!" Ezreal exclaimed. He tried to teleport, but it was no use. He had already exhausted so much of his energy. All he could do is merely watch.

Karthus launched a blast of dark energy from his staff towards Twisted Fate. As it collided with him, Twisted Fate's body lurched and twisted. The dark energy surrounded him and infested his body like some sort of terrible disease.

"An easy transition for a mind which was already corrupted," Karthus said with glee.

Within seconds, the energy stopped and Twisted Fate had regained his footing. The group gasped at what they now saw had replaced their friend. Twisted Fate stared into the balcony, his now soulless blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the throne room. New armor covered his chest and shoulders with small daggers fastened at the bottom of his cloak. Spectral blue cards fluttered over his head, replacing their old counterparts. Twisted Fate raised one of his arms, spinning it back and forth in order to admire its blue hue. His stare cut through Ezreal. Twisted Fate was gone, replaced by another one of Karthus' monstrosities.

"A fine general!" gloated Karthus as Ezreal stared in shock.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Graves said as he made his way back down the staircase, loading a shell as he moved.

"Ezreal! Ezreal, let's go!" Lucian said as he pulled Ezreal backwards. Ezreal shook his head, secured Lux in his arms, and followed Lucian down the stairs.

Graves kicked open the wooden door that led up to the balcony, separating it from its hinges and sending it flying across the room. As if kicking a hornet's nest, the angry creatures immediately closed in on the group.

"Last one, better make it count!" Graves said as he unleashed a wave of searing fire from his shotgun. Anything in front was destroyed and the group watched as the creatures were either disintegrated or fell over into a charred heap. Seizing their opportunity, the group moved across the hall towards the front.

"The exit, its blocked!" Graves yelled as they neared the massive front doors which were now crawling with monsters.

"Down that hall, now!" Lucian yelled motioning to a nearby corridor. "Go, go, go!"

As the group moved, the creatures followed. Lucian backpedaled down the corridor, launching a volley of searing shots as he moved to cover their tracks. A few explosions could also be heard as Teemo was frantically dropping mushrooms as they moved.

The corridor was long and the group was tiring. A lone wooden door sat at the end. This was their only hope. Whatever sat behind that door had to lead to a way out. Graves rammed through the door, only to stop dead in his tracks with his arms outstretched to stop the others. As Ezreal, Teemo, and Lucian collided with him, Graves struggled to maintain his balance.

"Why did we stop?" Ezreal asked just as he felt the salty ocean breeze blow his hair.

"We ran out of floor," Graves replied as he kicked a few small rocks over the edge of what remained of the once brilliant tiled walkway.

Staring back at them was a steep cliff face which was jutting out from under the door. Below them was nothing but rock and cliff along with the churning ocean. What was once a part of the castle, had now succumbed to nature and had been swallowed by the sea. They were stuck. There only escape was now a dead end.

"We need to think of something fast!" Lucian called as he was still firing shots down the corridor.

Ezreal inched closer to the edge, Lux still tight in his arms, and peered down. The fall was long, but the rocks could be easily missed. The water was deep enough and the shore wasn't far. He looked over his shoulder only to see the onslaught of monsters that awaited them from the way that they came. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and took a step off the cliff.

"Ezreal!" Teemo shrieked with an outstretched hand.

"Guess that's our answer," Graves replied before taking a deep breath and leaping off as well. Teemo did the same and was joined by Lucian just after he got off a few more shots.

The wind cupped him like a blanket as he fell closer and closer to the water below. Though it only took a few seconds, it felt like an eternity.

_SPLASH! _

Again, Ezreal found himself in the darkened waters of the ocean. A mere toy to its will as he drifted back and forth. All around him he heard small, muffled splashes as the monsters that couldn't stop rained down. At least they were free from Karthus and his dark magic for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ezreal felt a strong tug on his shirt pulling him towards the surface and into the fresh air. Just as the breath was returned to his lungs, he was slammed against something hard and firm. He could feel ridges in its side as it sloshed up and down with the waves.

"Climb!" came a voice. "Ezreal, grab the ladder and climb!"

As if someone other than himself were controlling his arms and legs, Ezreal grabbed hold and began to climb along the side of the wooden ship. Up, up, up he climbed until he heaved himself onto the deck and laid on his back.

"Ezreal! Ezreal, get up!" a voice came as Ezreal could feel his body being shaken. After a few seconds, he coughed up a few handfuls of water and sat up. He immediately saw Lucian and knew he was safe.

"Is that everyone?" Came another voice.

Ezreal watched as Lucian turned around to nod. He was still in a haze. Underneath him, Ezreal could feel the smooth, hard wood of the deck. As he looked to the sky, he could feel the breeze and see the masts overhead. Where was he?

"Ezreal we need you on your feet. Let's go!" Lucian said as he heaved and helped Ezreal stand. He shook his head and cleared his senses.

"Pull the sails and arm the cannons! We need the wind at our backs!" came the commanding voice once again. Ezreal turned only to see a very welcomed face.

"Pyke?!" Ezreal exclaimed after seeing the captain.

"What? Do you think you've seen a ghost! Get on those cannons boy and save the pleasantries for later!" Pyke quickly commanded.

Ezreal did as he was told and found the nearest cannon and looked back to Pyke.

"Blow that door away, before we are overrun!"

Ezreal looked up from where they had just come. Pouring out of the doorway was scores and scores of those monsters, gladly plunging to their deaths below just to get a shot at attacking the group which had barely eluded them.

"Fire!" yelled Pyke.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Ezreal's cannon let off a shot along with another one that was directly to his side. The cannonballs careened towards their target, pulverizing the door and sending what was left of the castle floor into the ocean below. Ezreal watched as the monsters were flung like ragdolls into the wind and the passage quickly filled with rock and debris. Ezreal couldn't help but muster a smile.

"Off we go! Get those sails!"

The Terror quickly hung the wind and made a sharp turn away from the island. Within seconds, Ezreal was happy to see the Shadow Isles drifting further and further out of sight.

As Ezreal stood back from the cannon, another thought flooded his mind, "Lux! Where is she?"

Ezreal ran to the side of the boat but was quickly caught by Graves.

"Easy. She's here. Follow me."

Ezreal followed Graves into the captain's quarters and saw his friend laying on a nearby bed. He rushed to her side.

"Lux, are you okay?"

"Ezreal! It's so good to see you," Lux said as she opened her eyes. "Yes, I believe I am fine. Where are we?"

"We are on the Terror," Ezreal answered.

"The Terror? But, the attack," Lux said confusion apparent in her voice.

"Yeah we were attacked but we are back now. Lux, what do you remember?" Ezreal asked as he helped her to a sitting position.

"I…I don't really know. I remember the ship being attacked by these monsters and then everything is hazy. At one point I remember this giant spider hovering over me before I blacked out again. It almost doesn't seem real, like it was a dream," Lux replied as she rubbed her forehead.

"It wasn't a dream," Ezreal replied. "We were attacked and you were cocooned by a spider named Elise. We spent a while on the Shadow Isles."

"The Shadow Isles? The Black Mist!" Lux said as if she were remembering a bad nightmare. "We need to…"

"It's okay, we found what we needed to," Ezreal said trying to calm her down, "It's Karthus. He's back."

"Karthus?!" Lux exclaimed now fully awake. "But he's dead! You killed him!"

"Obviously not well enough," Ezreal replied. "He's the one that is responsible for the Mist. He's fastened an army."

Lux stood, trying to take in everything she was hearing, and turned her attention to Pyke who was now standing in the doorway.

"I have set our course back towards Bilgewater," Pyke said.

"Pyke, what happened? We thought you and the Terror were done for," Ezreal asked.

Pyke sighed and shook his head, "I thought I was. Hecarim and his monsters were tearing the ship a part. It was only when Hecarim casted that last spell that I got a break."

Pyke walked over to the group and continued, "His blast knocked everyone on deck into the ocean, whether it was all of you or the monsters. But, what it also did was cause a giant tidal wave which crashed against the Terror forcing Hecarim to retreat. I managed to hang on and keep the ship afloat, but I was stranded."

Pyke looked out of the back window before he said, "Because Hecarim destroyed the central mast, all I could manage was to drift for a long while. Eventually I was beached along one of the smaller islands not too far from the Shadow Isles. I managed to salvage the mast and eventually reattach it. Believe me that was not an easy thing to do."

"And you came back for us," Ezreal said with a smile on his face.

"You rescued me from that worthless spit of a prison, so consider us even," Pyke said gruffly. "Once we get back to Bilgewater, I'll be on my way."

"Demacia," Lux interjected.

"Come again?" said Pyke.

"Demacia. We need to set our course for Demacia," Lux repeated. "We have to warn Garen what is coming and that Karthus is still alive."

Pyke looked to Ezreal who nodded.

"Agreed, I'll change course," Pyke said as he left the room.

"I just hope we aren't too late."

"Do not take my generosity lightly," A dark voice rang in Karthus' head. "You have graciously been given another chance. You will not receive another."

Karthus shook his head before the voice rang again, "Do not fail me again, necromancer!"

"I won't, I promise," Karthus replied.

"Good. Now gather the relics as requested," the voice rang before fading.

Karthus shook his head again, "Right away."

"Sir. Sir!" Twisted Fate's voice called, knocking Karthus from his stupor. "They are getting away."

Karthus stood and stared at his new general. Already he was showing promise.

"Let them go. Let them enjoy what little they have left of their freedom. They will not be a threat for long," Karthus replied as he made his way across the throne room.

"So, Twisted Fate, how do you like your new powers?"

Twisted Fate spun a few of his spectral cards through his fingers before sending one bolting across the room. It easily cut through a nearby stone before exploding against the wall.

"Improved," Twisted Fate said in a monotone voice as he examined his work. "I will bring death to the living."

"Excellent!" Karthus said with an evil smile. "You may shape up to be an even better general than Kalista."

"So, what do we do now?" Thresh asked impatiently.

Karthus spun, determination spread across his face, "You know the plan!"

Karthus walked back to the edge of the maelstrom and held out his staff. Dark energy swirled towards the ceiling and filled the room.

"Thresh, Yorick, Mordekaiser, Twisted Fate. Each one of you are in charge of spreading our army across Runeterra. Leave destruction in your path! Show no mercy! Allow the Mist to be your vessel of destruction!"

Karthus turned and said, "Now move!"

Karthus watched as one by one each of his generals disappeared into the Black Mist. It wouldn't be long before all the major cities of Runeterra felt his wrath. With each foe that fell, his army would only grow stronger. Before long he would be unstoppable.

"I am always watching, Karthus. You would be wise to remember that," the dark voice rang through his mind once again.

"And where are you to go, sir?" Twisted Fate asked as he stood near the crater.

Karthus closed his ghoulish hand around his staff as the dark orb on top shined brightly. He shook his head and turned towards his new general, "To Shurima."

THE END

4


End file.
